KIDNAPPED
by Kamichama NekoChi
Summary: "Hinata, kau harus hidup demi Tou-san" hal yang selalu dikatakan ayah Hinata. Menurutnya, selama ini ia merasa sudah hidup, demi ayahnya. Saat ayahnya pergi, semua gelap bagi Hinata. Tiba-tiba, Hinata diculik oleh seorang Pangeran Uchiha, yang menurut Hinata adalah balas dendam penolakannya pada perusahaan Uchiha 4 tahun lalu. Stockholm Syndrome Hinata pada Uchiha Sasuke. CHAP 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**KIDNAPPED**

**Kamichama NekoChi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto absolutely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING :OOC, Gaje, bit Western, Typo(s)**

Summary: "Hinata, kau harus hidup demi Tou-san." Itu hal yang selalu dikatakan ayah Hinata. Menurut Hinata, selama ini dia merasa sudah hidup, hidup untuk ayahnya. Saat ayahnya pergi, ia tidak bisa hidup. Ia hanya seperti wadah kosong. Tiba-tiba, Hinata diculik oleh seorang Pangeran Uchiha, kemungkinan besar karena tragedi penolakannya terhadap perusahaan raksasa Uchiha 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, ada rahasia lain. Dan Hinata merasa simpati terhadap Uchiha Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Semacam… Stockholm syndrome.

**1****st**** CHAPTER : Where is this?**

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, Hinata akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat ia terbangun. Ini bukan kamarnya, jelas bukan kamarnya yang sehari-hari ia tiduri. Kamar ini memiliki tempat tidur yang lebih empuk, dan bantal yang lebih mewah. Ukurannya lima kali lipat lebih besar dibanding kamar Hinata. Sesaat Hinata merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya, menyesap aroma pagi yang khas dan memabukkan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar, ini bukan kamarnya. Paranoid, Hinata segera mengingat kejadian tadi malam, menelusuri otaknya sendiri kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Hinata ingat, tadi malam ia mengikuti pesta perayaan atas promosi jabatan teman baiknya, Namikaze Naruto, di sebuah bar. Seingatnya ia tidak minum banyak, apalagi sampai mabuk. Tapi ia pingsan, dan merasa ditolong seseorang. Semoga yang menolongnya adalah orang yang ia harapkan. Bukan om-om mesum kaya raya yang merebut keperawanannya.

Kemungkinan terakhir itu membuat Hinata merinding dan mencoba bangun, memikirkan cara untuk mencari kebenaran, tetapi kepalanya berat sekali, sangat berat bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur saja sulit sekali.

Dengan suara 'cklek' pendek dua kali. Pintu kamar yang ditempati Hinata terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk dengan pelayan yang membawa baki makanan dibelakangnya, Hinata mengernyit, merasa mengenal pemuda ini. Ah… bagaimana mungkin Hinata lupa? Ini pria yang dikenalkan Naruto kepadanya semalam. Uchiha Sasuke… itu memang namanya.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

"Hinata-chan, kemarilah, kenalkan teman baikku dan Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto mengajak Hinata mendekat dan berkenalan dengan pemuda yang ditunjuknya. Hinata menurut, mendekat kepada mereka bertiga, kemudian berdiri disebelah Naruto untuk menyalami pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu dan kepala tertunduk tanpa berani menatap lawannya, yang disambut dengan tangan panjang dan lentik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi tanpa membalas perkataannya, hanya mengangguk singkat lalu melepasnya.

"Dia ini sibuk sekali Hinata, jadi aku belum sempat mengenalkannya padamu. Padahal kita sudah berteman lama. Eh… Teme, Hinata ini bekerja di salah satu Perusahaan Cabang Uchiha lho!" Naruto memperkenalkan mereka lebih lanjut.

Oh ya! Hinata lupa, Uchiha… Uchiha… berarti orang ini adalah bos besarnya, jauh diatasnya bahkan lebih jauh dari yang dapat dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Hinata menepuk kepalanya sendiri, hukuman kepada dirinya atas kebodohannya.

"A…ah… iya, sesaat aku lupa kalau bekerja di Uchiha Enterprises." Hinata mengakui kebodohannya dengan tersipu dan sedikit menunduk, sedikit menyesali perkataannya, jangan-jangan ia bisa dipecat gara-gara bicara begini.

"Hahaha… Hinata-chan memang manis ya, begitu saja bisa lupa. Aku yang sedikit mabuk saja ingat." Sebenarnya Naruto bukan sedikit mabuk, tapi lebih tepat dibilang sedikit tidak mabuk, mungkin otaknya hanya bisa bekerja lima persen dari normal, dan beruntunglah lima persen hal itu adalah orang-orang disekitarnya.

Jadi Hinata hanya menunduk. Bisa membayangkan seorang gadis menunduk terdiam di lantai dansa sedangkan ia bukannya tiang? Mungkin Hinata bisa berpura-pura menjadi tiang.

Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak berdansa, tapi ia bukannya bersikap 'tiang' seperti Hinata, ia masih berpikiran jernih dan menghindari gerakan-gerakan dansa orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersenang-senang! Percuma saja pesta Naruto kalau kalian canggung begitu! Menari atau ambil minuman sana!" Sakura yang berada di pelukan Naruto ikut berbicara. Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar pasangan 'hot' saat ini. Dansa mereka berdua benar-benar aktif dan menarik perhatian.

"Baumu memuakkan, Dobe." Akhirnya Sasuke mencela Naruto, sepertinya sudah tidak tahan daritadi dan baru mengatakannya sekarang, lalu sambil menutup hidungnya Sasuke pergi dari lantai dansa itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yah, padahal kusuruh berpasangan dengan Hinata-chan, Teme bodoh. Hinata maaf ya…"

"Naruto, Hinata baik-baik saja kok, Sayang, seperti dia bakal parkinson saja tanpa dansa dengan Sasuke. Hinata, kau minum saja dengan Sasuke, sepertinya kalian ga tertarik dansa."

"Aaah… Whatever baby, come on, move it." Naruto tidak peduli, matanya hanya tertuju pada gerakan pinggul Sakura.

Hinata juga sedikit tidak tahan dengan aroma alkohol berlebihan yang menguar dari napas Naruto, yang kini tengah menggoda kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura di lantai dansa bar dengan alunan lagu country yang pas dengan suasana bar yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Hinata menyingkir dari lantai dansa dan memberi ruang bagi orang lain yang lebih tertarik untuk menari, menuju _vending machine_, dan memilih soda.

"Tidak minum, eh?" Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Hinata, memergokinya sedang memilih soda dan bersandar santai pada tembok. Napasnya tidak menguarkan aroma alkohol, hanya mint segar yang bisa dihirup Hinata. Ia terlihat seperti orang baik. Kini Hinata dapat menelusuri fisik pemuda itu dengan lebih baik. Pakaiannya menunjukkan kelasnya, kemeja berkerah _Hammer_ dan jins _Escada_ serta Sneakers _Nike_, Hinata bahkan bisa menebak, pakaian dalamnya pasti _Calvin Klein_. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kurang ekspresi, tetapi tampan luar biasa dengan proporsi wajah dan tubuh sempurna, yang diyakini Hinata adalah tubuh hasil kerja kerasnya. Matanya berwarna oniks kelam, tapi bersinar, dan rambut ravennya sama indahnya dengan matanya. Hinata bisa langsung memercayai Sasuke ini.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak minum." Hinata memang berkata jujur, lagipula, ia tidak akan mampu membayar minuman dengan harga selangit itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir sedikit saja? Hanya cocktail ringan atau anggur putih?" bibir Sasuke sedikit ditarik ke belakang, menampilkan senyuman kecilnya pada Hinata.

Hinata membalas senyumnya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke ini tersenyum sendirian, sepertinya senyumannya sangat berharga. Hinata sedikit memerah, membayangkan pemuda setampan dan sebaik ini mendekatinya saja tidak pernah, apalagi menawarinya minum. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

Segelas Gin and Tonic sudah mengalir turun menuju tenggorokan Hinata. Padahal hanya segelas kecil, tapi Hinata sudah merasa seperti hangover, sesaat ia melihat tangan kekar milik seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang lunglai sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"U… Uchiha-sama, ke…ke…kenapa…" Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, suaranya terlampau serak dan kering, samasekali tidak menunjukkan adanya tenaga di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi." Sasuke berbicara singkat, lalu keluar lagi menuju pintu diikuti pelayannya tadi. Suara 'cklek' terdengar lagi. Meninggalkan baki tertutup yang sepertinya berisi makanan dan minuman.

Hinata hampir yakin, pasti ia diculik, kalau tidak, pintunya pasti tidak akan dikunci. Hinata melihat pakaiannya, cardigan biru kebesaran dan celana jeans lusuhnya masih ada pada tempatnya, dimeja sebelahnya juga terlihat tasnya masih lengkap. Hinata mencoba bangun, tapi tubuhnya menghianati otaknya, dan ia kembali terbaring, mau tak mau, matanya kembali terpejam.

Hinata terbangun lagi dengan alunan lagu yang familiar di samping kepalanya, _Don't Give Up_, salah satu lagu yang sering ia setel, Hinata teringat ayahnya, ia selalu menyetel lagu seperti ini setiap setiap pagi, lagu-lagu pembangkit semangat untuk memulai harinya dan ayahnya, lagu-lagu penyemangat yang selalu disukai mendiang ibunya. Lagu-lagu itu juga yang membuat ayah Hinata bertahan hingga 43 hari yang lalu, melawan penyakit kanker yang bersarang di sel-sel darahnya selama lima tahun, demi putri semata wayangnya yang sebatang kara. Biasanya Hinata membiarkan tiga atau empat lagu berputar mulai dari jam 6.30. Setelah ia selesai membereskan rumah, ia mendapati ayahnya sudah duduk di tempat tidur lalu membiarkan dirinya dimandikan Hinata, Hinata akan membawa ayahnya ke balkon setelah sarapan, membawakan koran atau buku bacaan untuk ayahnya, sementara ia bekerja, menerjemahkan beberapa novel berbahasa inggris atau perancis dari perusahaan penerbitan Uchiha. Hasil terjemahan itu tidak seberapa, hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan pengobatan ayah Hinata, tanpa tersisa untuk sekedar berbelanja pakaian bagi Hinata seperti halnya wanita umur 25 tahun lainnya.

Ia hanya duduk di balkon bersama ayahnya hingga jam makan siang, terkadang mereka mengobrol, tidak banyak, lebih banyak jeda diantara obrolan mereka. Biasanya ayah Hinata menceritakan keberaniannya saat masih muda, terkadang masa lalunya dengan mendiang Ibu Hinata, atau bagaimana ia dulu bisa menggendong Hinata di pundaknya dengan mudah, akhirnya, di akhir percakapan mereka ayahnya bilang, "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan mendapatkan kehidupanmu setelah ini." Kemudian Hinata akan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Itu saat hari ayahnya sedang baik dan dia cukup kuat untuk bangun, kalau tidak, Hinata hanya bekerja di kamar ayahnya, melihat ayahnya berkali-kali dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk menghawatirkan ayahnya daripada bekerja.

Di hari lain saat ayahnya harus menjalani terapi rutin, Hinata mengantar ayahnya dengan truk tua milik mereka. Mereka menikmati pemandangan kota sepanjang perjalanan, ayahnya terkadang akan bercerita, "Saat Tou-san umur lima tahun dulu, disini adalah lapangan sepak bola kami." Tangan ayahnya akan menunjuk gedung _mall _yang ramai pengunjung, dan Hinata akan membayangkan tempat itu memang benar-benar lapangan sepak bola. Biasanya sepulang terapi, Hinata mengajak ayahnya makan siang di kedai langganan ayahnya, lalu ayahnya mengobrol dengan semua orang yang dikenalnya disitu, dengan begitu, Hinata merasa bahagia, seolah ayahnya yang kuatlah yang mengajak Hinata kesini, bukan sebaliknya.

Menurutnya, hidup Hinata saat itu hanyalah milik ayahnya, bahkan, saat kantor pusat Uchiha Enterprises di Tokyo menawari Hinata pekerjaan yang sangat bagus dan menjanjikan sebagai manager pemasaran karena _record_ Hinata yang sempurna di universitas dan tempatnya bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha cabang Konoha sebelum ayahnya bertambah parah dahulu, Hinata menolaknya dengan tegas, bahkan sampai permohonan dari perusahaan Uchiha datang tiga kali. Hinata tidak bisa ke Tokyo, apalagi meninggalkan ayahnya, jika Ayahnya diajak pun, udara Tokyo kurang baik untuk kesehatannya dan mustahil ayahnya akan mau kesana, ayahnya tidak akan pergi dari kampung halaman tercintanya apapun yang terjadi, Konoha adalah napasnya.

Semua kebahagiaan Hinata adalah mempertahankan hidup ayahnya dan menjaganya, merawatnya dan mengasihinya, karena ayah Hinata sudah mengambil dua peran, sebagai ayah dan Ibu sejak umur Hinata lima tahun. Hinata mencintai ayahnya, sangat mencintai ayahnya dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini.

Hingga 43 hari yang lalu, ayahnya menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir disamping Hinata, saat mereka tengah bercengkrama pagi di balkon dan Hinata merasa ayahnya cukup baik hari itu karena ayahnya bisa memeluk dan mengelus ubun-ubun Hinata, yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan, sampai Hinata merasa tangan ayahnya berhenti, lama kelamaan tubuhnya menjadi dingin… dan semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Semua orang datang, semua orang menolong, semua orang mengucapkan simpati, keluarga Uzumaki terutama, tetangga dekat mereka yang mengurus semuanya, bahkan menanggung biaya pemakaman, tapi Hinata terlalu sedih hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih atau melihat kebaikan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menangis, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh menangis, Hinata selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Menangis takkan membawa apapun kembali. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menahannya untuk selamanya. Karena Hinata akan menjadi kuat untuk Ayahnya. Walaupun satu-satunya alasan Hinata hidup adalah untuk Ayahnya, walaupun dengan kekosongan ini kekuatan hampir tak dibutuhkan. Ia akan selalu kuat untuk Ayahnya.

Lagunya sudah berhenti mengalun, membuat Hinata tersadar, ini masih kamar yang tadi, berarti kejadian yang tadi nyata. Yang terlihat seperti Sasuke menculik Hinata.

"Darimana saja kau?" Itu Sasuke, sekarang sudah berada di samping Hinata, duduk nyaman di sofa mewah berwarna merah tak jauh dari tempat tidur, sudah bisa ditebak, pasti Sasuke melihat Hinata melamun begitu lama.

"Kenapa memasang lagu itu?" Hinata penasaran. Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda Uchiha ini tahu akan kehidupannya.

"Aku sedang ingin."

Hinata memasang posisi bertahan, kekuatannya sudah pulih seperti sediakala dan ia bisa bangun sekarang. "Ap… Apa yang Uchiha-sama lakukan pada saya?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut-takut, ia samasekali tidak berharap Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampirinya. Dan memang tidak terjadi, Sasuke tetap pada posisinya.

"Tidak ada." Oh, jawaban yang benar-benar tepat, Uchiha, batin Hinata serasa ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi bukan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ke… Kenapa?" Hanya itu akhirnya yang keluar dari tenggorokan kering Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin saja membawamu kesini. Untuk _hidup._"

Hinata merasa familiar, ia merasa teringat lagi akan ayahnya. Jantungnya mencelos, ia mempertanyakan tujuan Sasuke menculiknya di dalam hati. Berusaha mengajukan dugaan masuk akal ke otaknya, tapi otaknya sepertinya tidak bekerja dengan normal.

Hinata baru ingat, ia belum makan. Makanan yang terakhir ditelannya adalah Mie Dingin yang dimakannya setengah hati kemarin pagi. Dan sekarang sudah menjelang siang. Perut Hinata berdendang menuntut makanan. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa makan. Harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari perutnya, ia tidak mungkin meminta makanan pada Uchiha brengsek yang sudah menculiknya ini.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kelaparan, makanannya ada disebelahmu. Makanlah demi kebaikanmu sendiri dan jangan berbuat hal-hal bodoh. Pakailah kamar mandi itu jika kau butuh. Aku kembali jam lima." Sasuke lalu beranjak dari sofa nyamannya, menuju pintu dan kemudian menguncinya lagi.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu juga. Benar, ternyata pintunya dikunci. Ternyata memang benar ia diculik. Hinata menahan tangisnya, ia salah menilai orang, Sasuke memang terlihat seperti orang baik, tapi ternyata orang itu sangat licik. Harusnya kemarin ia menolak tawaran minum Sasuke. Akhirnya jadi begini, akhirnya ia sendiri yang celaka.

Hinata mengingat-ingat sedikit, ia pernah menolak pekerjaan di kantor pusat Uchiha Enterprises di Tokyo sampai tiga kali. Apakah saat ini Uchiha ingin balas dendam kepadanya? Bukankah itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu? Atau Naruto mengerjainya? Yang terakhir tidak mungkin, Hinata sedang dalam masa berkabung, tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan permainan konyol ini padanya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah, lebih baik mengalah untuk sementara, kemudian nanti ia akan pikirkan cara untuk kabur saat Sasuke pulang nanti. Ia harus menahan dulu kemarahan dan ketakutannya saat ini. Jadi Hinata mengambil langkah menuju lemari yang tersedia di kamar itu, lalu membukanya. Hinata tercengang. Ini… Ini semua baju Hinata! Ini baju sehari-hari Hinata, kenapa ada di lemari rumah Uchiha Sasuke?

Ini benar-benar sudah gila dan keterlaluan. Tapi Hinata hanya mendesah, sifat Hinata memang kadang-kadang terlalu polos, dan mudah percaya kepada orang lain. Pantas saja ia bisa dengan mudah diculik.

Tapi, bukankah diculik dan dibawa kesini itu bagus? Hinata jadi bisa punya tempat tinggal yang layak huni. Rumah beserta isi milik ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga sudah dijual oleh Hinata untuk melunasi hutang rumah sakit terakhir ayahnya yang membengkak. Terakhir, Hinata menyewa flat murah yang tak layak huni dan sudah rusak sana sini, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Diambilnya sebuah kaus oblong kedodoran dan celana training panjangnya dari lemari, kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar mandinya bahkan mewah sekali. Hanya didalam kamar saja, kamar mandinya sudah _en suite_, kran-krannya berlapis perak dengan bentuk lumba-lumba, semua furniturnya bergaya victoria dan terkesan mahal.

Hinata menyentuh kran lumba-lumba itu pelan-pelan sambil merasakan kemewahan benda itu. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa menginap dirumah semewah ini.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju cermin di kamar itu. Ia menatap ke cermin, gadis di cermin juga menatapnya. Gadis dengan kaus kedodoran, dan celana training tua, rambutnya bahkan terlihat mengerikan, lepek dan tidak bersinar. Kantung matanya kelewat besar, menutupi bola _pearl _indahnya. Yang Hinata lihat dicermin adalah gadis berumur 25 tahun yang menyedihkan, bahkan tak ada laki-laki yang mau meliriknya.

**~TBC~**

**Huwaaaahhh… Akhirnya. Chapter pertama kelar. Awalnya dapet inspirasi dari novel Taken (Kelli Maine), Novel ehhmmmm erotis, tapi ini ga bakal se **_**rough-**_**itu. Hahaha… awal-awal ini masih intro ceritanya. **

Support me by reviewing. I love youuu readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**KIDNAPPED**

**Kamichama NekoChi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto absolutely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING :OOC, Gaje, bit Western, Typo(s)**

**2****ND**** CHAPTER: CHANCE TO BREATH**

Terakhir kali Hinata dilirik seorang pria adalah tujuh tahun yang lalu, waktu Hinata berumur delapan belas tahun akhir dan memasuki tahun kedua kuliahnya di Todai, jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Saat itu Hinata pertama kali mengenal Sabaku Gaara, berada di fakultas yang sama dengannya, dengan jurusan Hukum Internasional, yang kemudian menjadi kekasihnya di tahun kedua mereka berkenalan, saat usia Hinata 20 tahun. Hinata sangat mencintai Gaara, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun, saat itu ayah Hinata mulai sakit-sakitan. Sedangkan Hinata sudah lulus pada umur 20 setelah tiga tahun kuliah—beberapa saat setelah ia jadian dengan Gaara— karena prestasinya yang luar biasa. Lalu ia kembali ke Konoha, dan Gaara bekerja di Tokyo. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih renggang, meskipun Hinata masih merasa sangat mencintai Gaara. Kehidupan Hinata saat itu hanya sekitar bekerja dan merawat ayahnya, berhubungan dengan Gaara hanya sepuluh persen dari prioritasnya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata melepaskan Gaara, Hinata membiarkannya bebas menjalani hidupnya, Hinata tidak bisa mengekang Gaara dan melibatkannya dalam kehidupannya.

Masa lalu itu membuat Hinata perih, tapi ia tetap kukuh, ia tidak akan menangis. Semuanya bisa ia tahan selamanya.

Hinata mendesah, bahkan cermin venezia yang berukir indah itu tak bisa membuat tampilan dirinya tampak lebih baik.

Ia lalu mendekati meja tempat baki makanan diletakkan, ada tiga tudung, kemungkinan besar _dej__é__uner_—makan siang ala Perancis— dan jus _cranberry_, jus kesukaan Hinata dan ayahnya. Hinata terkejut, apalagi kejutan yang akan diberikan Sasuke nanti? Penculikan dan semua sebelum ini saja sudah membuat Hinata syok, apalagi nanti? Sesaat Hinata merasa seperti diperhatikan, sudah lama sekali sejak ia diperhatikan seseorang. Tapi Hinata segera menghapus pikiran itu, mungkin ia bukannya diperhatikan, tapi diawasi selama ini. Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata semakin geram pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, tak ada ekspresi itu dalam wajahnya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya harus menahannya.

Hinata memakan makanan pembuka, roti lapis berisi ham dan keju leleh yang rasanya luar biasa. Dan meskipun tidak dihidangkan oleh pelayan professional, rasanya sudah seperti berada di restoran perancis betulan.

Awalnya Hinata menyangka makanan-makanan itu hanya akan terasa seperti karton di tenggorokannya, tapi ternyata tidak, Hinata memang lapar, lapar sekali, dan sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa makan dengan layak. Selama lima tahun ini, Hinata hanya makan makanan yang juga menjadi makanan ayahnya, makanan yang hampir tidak memiliki nilai di bagian rasa, karena pantangan ayahnya, dan Hinata tidak tega ayahnya makan makanan seperti itu sendiri sementara ia asyik dengan makanan normal.

Jadi ia menghabiskan semua makan siangnya.

Hinata merasa kekenyangan, sepertinya sudah beberapa tahun sejak Hinata pernah sekenyang ini dan menikmati makanannya, dan tidak lupa berdoa agar ayahnya yang berrada di surga bisa makan makanan yang lebih enak daripada yang baru saja dimakan Hinata.

Hinata merasa bosan, setelah ayahnya meninggal, biasanya setelah jam makan siang begini ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan sambil bekerja. Tapi sekarang, laptopnya bahkan tidak ada. Sasuke kembali jam lima sore, sekarang masih jam satu siang dan Hinata dikurung di kamar ini, menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur akan terasa lama sekali. Sesaat Hinata merasa seperti _Rapunzel_, dikurung dalam kastil. Tapi Hinata menarik kembali ucapannya, ia tidak seperti _Rapunzel,_ ia bahkan tidak punya rambut indah, dan kamar ini ada di lantai satu, bukannya menara, dan tidak ada pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tidak akan ada.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk, meminta izin apakah Hinata siap pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Hinata menjawab, "Silakan masuk" singkat untuk memberi tanda bahwa ruangan itu boleh dimasuki. Hinata berpikir, inilah saatnya mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur.

Seorang pelayan muda masuk, tersenyum pada Hinata, jadi Hinata balas tersenyum padanya. Ini saatnya, pikir Hinata, karena pintu terbuka lebar dan yang datang kesitu hanya seorang pelayan berbadan kecil.

Tanpa diduga, pelayan itu memperkenalkan diri pada Hinata, "Perkenalkan, Hinata-sama, nama saya Ayame, saya ditugaskan Sasuke-sama untuk melayani anda. Jika butuh sesuatu, tinggal tekan bel di meja ini." Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan. Hinata tidak buang waktu, saat Ayame keluar, ia segera mengikutinya ke pintu. "Terimakasih Ayame, panggil aku Hinata saja." Kali ini Hinata tulus, bukan untuk berbasa-basi, tetapi mengikuti Ayame ke pintu adalah taktiknya untuk kabur.

Ternyata Ayame tidak sendirian, ada dua penjaga lain menunggu di depan pintu, berbadan besar dan bertampang seram, sepertinya sengaja dipekerjakan Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata agar tidak kabur. Hinata mendesah kecewa, seharusnya Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu. Berarti kemungkinan ia bisa keluar semakin kecil.

Pintunya kembali ditutup dan dikunci setelah Ayame meminta izin dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata sendiri lagi, dan waktunya kali ini dihabiskan untuk menelusuri ruangan itu. Ada beberapa foto berpigura kecil di laci rak TV. Itu foto Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura di sebuah sekolah bergedung kuno. Hinata tahu, itu pasti di sekolah asrama mereka. Mereka bertiga ada di sekolah yang sama, sebuah sekolah asrama di Amerika Serikat, _Spencer_ kalau Hinata tidak salah. Mereka bertiga berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang kaya raya. Meskipun Hinata tahu keluarga Naruto cukup keras, Naruto harus merangkak dari posisi yang pantas bagi lulusan lain seperti Naruto di perusahaannya sendiri, tapi Naruto menjalaninya dengan sabar dan semangat, semangat Naruto selalu membuat Hinata senang dan tersenyum, membuat Hinata beruntung mengenal Naruto sejak kecil. Hinata juga cukup akrab dengan Sakura, pacar Naruto, dari sekolah asrama sampai kuliah, yang selalu bersama Naruto, keduanya berkuliah di _Princeton University_, Sakura di kedokteran, dan Naruto ekonomi. Menurut cerita Sakura, Sasuke juga berkuliah di _Ivy_, tapi karena tingkat kepintarannya lebih tinggi dari Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke masuk _Harvard. _

Hinata juga pernah bermimpi mendapatkan beasiswa dan berkuliah di _Ivy_, tapi ayahnya tidak rela dan Hinata berkuliah di Tokyo, itupun dengan pertimbangan berat dari ayahnya.

Hinata mengambil foto lain, itu foto Sasuke, sedang berada diatas panggung, sepertinya sedang menyanyi solo. Hinata tidak menyangka, orang berwajah begitu tenyata bisa menyanyi. Hinata terkikik sendiri membayangkan hal itu, tetapi kemudian ia sadar dan merutuki kekonyolannya, menolak dirinya sendiri untuk bersimpati kepada Sasuke.

Hanya ada dua foto itu dari lacinya. Hinata kemudian membuka koleksi DVD, ada film klasik Samurai, kebanyakan _action_, dan beberapa _romance. _Ada anime, juga sebagian besar _action_ dan detektif. Ada juga album-album musik, sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik jadi Hinata mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Ia lalu beringsut menuju jendela, jendelanya berukuran raksasa dan mewah sekali, lagi-lagi mewah, memang hanya kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan seisi ruangan ini. Yang dilihat Hinata melalui jendela sekarang adalah taman disamping rumah itu, begitu hijau dan indah, karena ini awal musim semi dan semuanya merekah.

Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada pohon pinus kecil yang disusun berjejer didekat pagar pembatas itu. Sepertinya dekorasi baru. Pinus-pinus kecil itu nanti akan tumbuh besar dan lebih hijau lagi, lebih indah. Sungguh aneh saat Hinata membayangkan masa depan pinus itu, sedangkan selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya selalu berharap Hinata cepat menikah, supaya ia bisa melihat cucu yang manis sebelum ia mati. Tapi Hinata tak memikirkan hal itu, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah _sekarang_, sekarang ayahnya harus sembuh, sekarang ia harus berusaha demi ayahnya. Satu-satunya harapan masa depan Hinata adalah melihat ayahnya sembuh.

Tapi sekarang, ia tidak punya harapan untuk masa depan. Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kini tak ada masa depan lagi baginya. Tanpa ayahnya, Hinata tidak memiliki tujuan. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah hari ini dan besok pagi. Tidak lebih.

Bukannya Hinata tidak pernah memilki harapan tentang masa depan. Ia pernah memilikinya, dan menulisanya di buku hariannya, masa depannya dengan Gaara dan ayahnya. Hinata ingin sekali tinggal dengan kedua lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi semua itu terbakar begitu saja, pertama sejak ia melepas Gaara, dan sekarang setelah ayahnya—satu-satunya kekuatannya—pergi.

Hinata terlepas dari lamunannya, ia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Akhirnya Hinata menghidupkan TV dan memegang _remote control_nya, memencetnya setiap waktu, tidak ada acara yang bagus. Ayahnya selalu bilang, ia tidak akan bisa cocok dengan TV, ia lebih baik membaca atau menonton film, karena semua orang akan berurat melihat perbuatan Hinata pada TV itu.

Saking jenuhnya, Hinata tertidur. Hinata tertidur diatas karpet didepan TV, bukan di atas sofanya. Karena dirumahnya bahkan tidak ada sofa untuk menonton TV dan Hinata tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya. Hinata hanya tertidur begitu saja, tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

Jam klasik di dekat lemari sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 sore. Artinya, Sasuke seharusnya sudah pulang. Sasuke memang sudah pulang, ia membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Hinata, mendapati wanita itu sedang bergelung dengan nyaman di karpet. Sasuke menyeringai, ia seperti melihat peri kecil sedang tidur, wajahnya damai dan tenang, tidak menampilkan beban berat yang dipikulnya selama ini. Sasuke terenyak sejenak memandang wajah Hinata, namun setelah beberapa detik ia kembali sadar dari kepolosan wajah Hinata.

Karena sudah terlihat sangat kedinginan, Sasuke membopong Hinata. Badan Hinata bukan apa-apanya dibanding lengan kekar Sasuke, Hinata seperti burung kecil, kelewat ringan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menidurkan Hinata di kasur empuk kamar itu. Sejenak sebelum keluar, ia memandangi wajah Hinata sekali lagi, "Aku ingin ketulusan, Hinata. Bukan hutang budi." Sasuke menarik bibirnya sedikit, lalu mengunci pintu itu kembali.

**~0~**

Hinata sudah terbangun dan mandi, walaupun ini masih jam 06.00 dan walaupun ia bangun dengan kebingungan, seseorang sudah memindahkannya dari karpet ke kasur. Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaan Hinata sejak dulu, mengingat pekerjaan rumah Hinata dan kewajibannya untuk mengurus ayahnya. Kali ini Hinata sudah tampak lebih segar dari kemarin, karena ia tidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang sore dan malam. Kantung matanya berangsur menghilang dan warna rambutnya kembali merekah, Hinata merasa sedikit… Cantik.

Hinata mengnakan pakaian terbaiknya, _sundress _berwarna pink yang sesuai dengan suasana musim semi. Hinata sudah memutuskan, jika ia tidak bisa kabur, maka ia akan menggunakan cara diplomasi, sedikit berunding sopan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan menanyakan alasannya menculik Hinata, lalu ia akan mendesak Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. Dengan begitu mungkin ia akan bebas.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata sudah rapi dan sedikit berdandan, "Kau tahu ini hari sabtu rupanya." Sasuke memandang puas pada Hinata. Bukan pandangan puas seperti seorang sutradara yang akting aktrisnya berjalan lancar, pandangan puas Sasuke hanyalah pandangan biasa, datar, tapi tepat pada sasaran dan menggunakan kalimat yang mengena, kata-katanya cerdas dan singkat. Membuat Hinata sempat terpesona beberapa kali.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat Sasuke, sebetulnya, bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Orang ini benar-benar sulit ditebak. Tapi, mau tak mau, Hinata memerah, secara tidak langsung Sasuke memujinya, dan, mau tak mau juga, Hinata lebih suka pujian seperti ini daripada rayuan secara gamblang. Tapi ia segera mengusir perasaannya dan menunduk untuk menutupi rona merahnya, tetapi mencoba bicara "Uchiha-sama, ada yang harus saya bicarakan sebenarnya."

"Sebaiknya kau simpan dulu, Hinata. Oh ya cukup panggil aku Sasuke." Sasuke memandang tidak sabar pada Hinata, sedikit terganggu pada Hinata yang menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Sa..sasuke-san, saya… i…i…ingin pulang." Hinata menunduk dan menelan ludah, takut jika ia salah bicara, jangan-jangan ia malah akan dipindahkan ke gudang atau semacam ruang bawah tanah mengerikan.

"Pulang?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menganggap Hinata sudah gila dengan permintaannya.

Hinata menunduk, bagaimana ia bisa pulang kalau ia tidak punya tempat untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat pulang? Ia tidak punya rumah, hanya flat kecil dan reyot, dan mungkin sekarang sudah ditempati orang lain karena Hinata menghilang. Sasuke benar, Hinata tidak bisa pulang, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku keluar dari sini!" Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya, berharap kali ini Sasuke mau sedikit berbaik hati padanya.

"Baiklah, kau kuizinkan keluar dari sini. Sarapan siap jam tujuh. Kau boleh keluar dari kamar ini, tapi tidak dari rumah ini." Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menguncinya. Tapi diluar kamar Hinata masih ada dua penjaga bertampang seram.

Kali ini Hinata sudah benar-benar muak dengan permainan Uchiha Sasuke, semua cara yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Kesabaran Hinata sekarang sudah habis, ia tidak akan menahan kemarahan dan kebenciannya lagi pada Sasuke. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah bertahun-tahun mengunci semuany rapat-rapat dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Tak tahukah Sasuke itu bahwa ia juga ingin hidup bebas? Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa ia bahkan tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas untuk menculik Hinata? Sasuke memang bodoh, jahat, kejam, sombong, dan aneh. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak, tapi seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah berteriak, ia bisa menahan teriakannnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Hinata pergi ke ruang makan yang dimaksud Sasuke pada pukul tujuh tepat, sesuai dengan komando si _bossy_ Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat dengan tangan terkepal, tidak suka diikuti oleh dua penjaga yang bertampang seram itu. Tapi sayangnya, kelihatannya mereka akan mengikuti Hinata kemanapun.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu, menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan menunggunya untuk sarapan—jika bisa dikatakan—bersama.

Ruang makan itu sama mewahnya dengan kamar Hinata, masih dengan gaya victoria, dengan tiga _old christal chandelier_ yang disusun rapi diatasnya. Mejanya panjang, ada sekitar sepuluh kursi perbaris ditambah dua kursi utama, satu disetiap sisi. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi utama, sendiri di meja superbesar itu, tapi tetap terlihat mendominasi dan menawan. Kali ini Sasuke mengenakan baju santai, kaus tanpa lengan yang pas di badan seksinya dan celana _army _selutut. Sasuke terlihat _hot_, dan Hinata yakin, Sasuke adalah tipe seorang playboy kelas kakap yang bisa berganti wanita tiap jam.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah otomotifnya, Sasuke memberikan tanda pada Hinata untuk duduk di kursi utama yang tersisa dengan memajukan sedikit dagunya. Hinata menurut, lalu duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang terlihat mendominasi di meja ini, Hinata terlihat semakin kecil dan menciut, suasana seperti ini menurutnya tidak cocok baginya.

Cukup sudah, Hinata ingin semuanya jelas sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, "Sasuke-san, sebenarnya apa tujuan anda membawa saya kesini? Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi di dalam sini dan saya juga punya punya kehidupan diluar sana, kalau ini masalah penolakan saya terhadap Uchiha Enterprises beberapa tahun yang lalu, saya benar-benar minta maaf dan jika anda tahu keadaan saya saat itu, saya harap anda bisa mengerti."

Sasuke memerhatikan Hinata bicara, diluar dugaan, Sasuke memiliki tata krama yang baik. "Tidak, bukan, bukan masalah penolakan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau disini, itu saja. Seharusnya kan kau berterimakasih padaku karena memberikan tempat padamu secara gratis."

Hinata hampir saja memuntahkan supnya, sesaat ia pikir Sasuke orang yang manis, tetapi ternyata dia malah bicara dengan kalimat sinis seperti itu. Sesungguhnya bukan jawaban egois begitu yang diharapkan Hinata, tetapi ternyata Uchiha ini lebih licin dan sulit ditebak daripada yang ia duga. Bahkan ia tidak bisa tahu kenapa Sasuke menculiknya dan segala hal tentangnya. Hinata sekali lagi hanya bisa menahan kemarahannya, tanpa bisa membalas apapun perkataan Sasuke, walaupun menyedihkan tapi semuanya benar.

"Baiklah, sarapan selesai." Sasuke selesai dengan sarapannya, kemudian pergi dari ruang makan, kini hanya ada Hinata dan beberapa pelayan saja di ruangan itu. Sarapannya Hinata jadi terasa hambar, tapi Hinata tidak diajarkan untuk membuang makanan, jadi ia tetap menghabiskan telur dadar dan tempuranya.

"ah… Nona Hinata sudah selesai? Mari saya antarkan ke kamar. Atau anda mau pergi berkeliling rumah ini?" Ayame menghampiri Hinata, membungkuk sopan disampinya. Hinata sedikit kikuk, pasalnya ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini dimanapun.

"Eh… kalau boleh, Ayame, aku ingin ke taman saja." Hinata sedang ingin duduk dan menikmati pagi itu saja, karena jelas tak ada yang bisa dibereskan disini, tak ada yang bisa dimasak, tak ada yang bisa disapu ataupun dibersihkan, jadi Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain duduk.

Selama bersantai di taman belakang rumah—atau mansion— Sasuke, Hinata mendengar banyak cerita tentang Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke ternyata masih hidup, tapi mereka sudah pensiun dari pekerjaan mereka dan Uchiha Enterprises diwariskan kepada putra semata wayang mereka, Sasuke. Sekarang, orang tua Sasuke berada di Selandia Baru, tinggal di villa pegunungan dan menikmati hari tua, tapi terkadang datang kemari. Dari Ayame juga, Hinata tahu, Sasuke ternyata berumur 27 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan lebih muda setahun dari teman seangkatan Sasuke, Naruto yang sekarang berumur 28 tahun, walau awalnya Hinata kira mereka seumuran. Dan Ayame juga jarang sekali melihat Sasuke membawa gadis-gadis untuk berkencan, karena Sasuke sedikit tertutup.

Menurut Ayame, hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari bebas tuannya, jadi biasanya ia akan pergi main golf dengan para pejabat, atau mengurusi mobil-mobilnya, atau berenang. Hinata jadi mengira-ngira, mengingat foto Sasuke yang sedang menyanyi kemarin, apakah mungkin ia akan mengurung diri dan bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar? Ah, ya. Kata Ayame, Sasuke suka bermain gitar dan piano, kadang drum, atau bass. Dan suara Sasuke indah, Ayame memberikan itu sebagai poin penting bagi Hinata.

Hinata bahkan tidak menyangka Sasuke sesempurna itu. Ayame juga sangat terpesona dengannya, ia bercerita tentang Sasuke terus menerus, dan Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghentikannya. Tapi sayang, satu kelemahan Sasuke adalah sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh, meskipun di mata beberapa—atau banyak— gadis hal itu adalah sebuah kelebihan.

Tiba-tiba Ayame bangkit dari duduknya, "Ahhh… sudah hampir jam sembilan Hinata-sama. Sasuke-sama pasti sudah menunggu anda didepan."

Hinata bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh ya, saya belum bilang, Sasuke-sama mengajak anda liburan. Beruntungnya anda." Ayame meminta Hinata berdiri dan mendorong punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan…"

"Baju dan semua kebutuhan anda sudah disiapkan Hinata-sama, sudah ada di dalam mobil semuanya."

Hinata semakin bingung, "Kemana?"

"Ke Okinawa, Pantai dan pantai." Ayame berjalan lebih dahulu, mau tak mau Hinata mengikutinya juga.

"Okinawa? Dia pasti sudah gila. Oh kami-sama," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia syok dan gemetar, apalagi sih yang direncanakan Uchiha itu?

**TBC**

**Yey, Chapter 2 done! Masih banyak intronya ini. Latar belakang Hinata emang banyak banget untuk diceritain… Reviewers tercinta banyak yang minta rated M, tapi susah nih, bener-bener gamau bikin efek cowok brengsek ke Sasuke. Kan dia unyu-unyu. :p**

**And last, makasih yang udah support aku diawal, bener-bener terharu ada yang mau review. Titik dua ceprik buat readers. :***


	3. Chapter 3

**KIDNAPPED**

**Kamichama NekoChi (has no copyright but I believe you all respect me)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto absolutely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, bit Western, Typo(s)**

**3****rd**** Chapter: "Unpredictable Sweet Cupid"**

Impian Hinata dan ayahnya pergi ke pantai sangatlah besar, bila digambarkan, mungkin seperti impian Carl dan Ellie pergi ke _paradise falls _dalam film _Up_, jika kalian pernah menontonnya. Hinata sangat menyukai pantai, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi kesana, ia hanya melihat gambar-gambar pantai yang indah, dan mendengar cerita tentang pantai dari ayah dan ibunya. Mereka berdua pernah kesana, jauh sebelum Hinata lahir bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Ibunya selalu bilang pantai itu sangat indah, pasirnya lembut, dan jika kau pergi ke tempat yang tepat, kau dapat menemukan beberapa ikan lucu, kerang, bintang laut dan makhluk lain yang sangat memesona. Hinata juga ingin melihat matahari terbit atau terbenam dari pantai, warna nilanya yang indah, dan lautnya yang bahkan ikut tenggelam oleh matahari saat sore.

Ayah dan Ibu Hinata selalu berjanji akan membawa Hinata ke pantai, tapi tak pernah mendapatkan cukup uang untuk itu. Pantai jauh sekali dari Konoha, perjalanan jauh dan biaya menginap tentu tidak sedikit.

Sampai Ibunya meninggal, Hinata tidak pernah pergi ke pantai. Tapi ia dan ayahnya percaya, mereka akan pergi kesana suatu saat, dan tetap membawa ibunya kesana dalam hati mereka masing-masing, dan percaya, mereka masih bertiga.

Hinata memenuhi kamarnya dengan gambar pantai hasil tangannya sendiri, menggambari atapnya dengan bintang laut dan kerang, jadi ia bisa merasa di pantai setiap saat.

Hinata dan ayahnya menjaga impian itu. Sampai ayahnya sakit, Hinata tahu, impian itu takkan pernah terwujud. Hinata tak ingin pergi ke pantai lagi, tidak tanpa ayahnya bersamanya. Bahkan ia tak mau pergi dengan Gaara, ia hanya mau ayahnya.

Sekarang Hinata berada di Audi SUV Sasuke, duduk di kursi penumpang disamping Sasuke, dan masih tidak percaya tujuan mereka. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata adalah pergi ke pantai, dan ia tidak pernah memikirkan pantai sudah sejak lama sekali.

Hinata sedikit membayangkan bagaimana pantainya nanti, di Okinawa banyak sekali pantai yang indah dan saat ini musimnya sedang mendukung.

Kenapa Sasuke selalu membuka halaman dihatinya yang sudah lama sekali ia sendiri lupakan? Pertama, walaupun Hinata tidak benar-benar mengakuinya, adalah merasa diperhatikan, dan rasa kenyang yang walaupun bagi sebagian orang konyol dan sederhana, Hinata merasakan efek yang sangat besar karenanya, kemudian rasa marah, pertama kali Hinata merasa semarah itu dan Sasuke yang sepertinya memang sengaja memancing kemarahannya keluar. Segala perasaan dalam hatinya seperti ingin menyeruak keluar.

Hinata jadi semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa tujuan Sasuke menculiknya? Tapi Hinata hanya menahan pertannyaan itu dalam hatinya, ia tahu ia takkan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi mungkin ia hanya harus menunggu saat yang tepat, dan ia akan mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

Hinata terus menerus melihat kearah luar, jendela disampingnya dibuka karena cuacanya sangat mendukung, dan tidak ada refleksi Sasuke di jendela, jadi ia bisa tenang, karena kalau Hinata melihat ke depan, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak melihat Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa tidak menarik perhatian. Mulai dari bentuk fisik sampai auranya seperti mengikat Hinata kedalamnya. Hinata terkadang menduga-duga, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis lain yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya akan pesona Sasuke? Mungkin mereka tetap akan melakukan _piruette_ di dalam mobil ini saking senangnya. Sayangnya, Hinata bukan orang yang tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sepertinya sakura-sakura di Tokyo sudah siap untuk berbunga lagi. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke membawanya sejauh ini. Ia kira ia masih berada di Konoha.

Dan Tokyo, memberinya kenangan tersendiri. Dari kejauhan terlihat gedung tunggal Tokyo University yang masih berdiri dan bangunannya sama seperti terkhir kali Hinata meninggalkannya. Hinata menghela napas berat, terlalu banyak kenangan dalam universitas itu. Tak jauh dari situ, sebuah apartemen berdiri dengan gagah, salah satu ruang di apartemen itu milik Gaara, mungkin sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Mungkin Gaara sudah bekerja di suatu negara, atau mungkin sudah menjadi politikus terkenal dan pindah. Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan yang Hinata tahu tentang Gaara sedikit sekali, itupun bukan hal yang bagus, seperti yang dikatakan Tenten, dua tahun yang lalu, bahwa Gaara masih melanjutkan hidupnya, dan mengganti gadis yang tidur dikasurnya setiap saat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, perih memang mengingat semua itu, Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar melupakan cintanya kepada Gaara, tapi Hinata harus melepaskannya. Pikiran Hinata melayang menuju peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat itu ulang tahun Gaara yang ke-23. Hinata dan Gaara terpisah ratusan kilometer jauhnya, karena Hinata pulang ke Konoha untuk merawat Ayahnya, tetapi hubungannya dengan Gaara masih berlangsung.

Hinata ingin mengejutkan Gaara saat itu, membawakan keik ulang tahun cantik yang dibuatnya sendiri, pagi-pagi buta. Lalu langsung pergi ke Tokyo jam sembilan pagi dan sampai jam lima sore, melewati berbagai stasiun dan ribuan pemberhentian kereta, dengan berat hati meninggalkan Ayahnya dirumah dan berjalan tujuh kilometer dari stasiun sampai rumah Gaara bukanlah halangan yang berarti saat itu. Langkah kecil bahagianya tidak sabar menanti Gaara untuk menyambutnya dengan hangat seperti biasa.

Bukan Gaara yang membukakan pintunya, seorang pria setengah mabuk mempersilakan Hinata masuk, menginformasikan kepadanya bahwa orang yang dicari Hinata berada di kamarnya. Apartemen itu dipenuhi orang, sebagian kecil Hinata mengenalnya. Hinata sempat melihat _profiterole_ di tengah ruangan, dan saat itu Hinata merasa ingin membuang keiknya, tapi hati kecilnya meyakinkan, mungkin saja Gaara mau mencolek keik buatannya sedikit saja untuk sekedar menyenangkannya, seperti yang telah berhasil dilakukannya selama ini.

Dan yang berada di kamar itu bukan hanya Gaara sendiri, tapi Gaara bersama seorang gadis setengah telanjang, dan Gaara sepertinya siap melahap dada gadis itu. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, Hinata menyadarkan dirinya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Dan tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berada di rumah, jam dua dini hari.

Sore harinya Gaara menyusul Hinata, berlutut di depan rumahnya, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa gerakan yang berarti, hingga Hinata keluar dan kemudian bilang bahwa Gaara boleh pergi. Hinata tahu, alasan Gaara meniduri gadis lain sangat masuk akal, Hinata takkan bisa melakukannya untuk Gaara, memikirkannya saja belum pernah.

Jadi Hinata melepaskan Gaara.

Hinata membuka matanya, ia tertidur, tertidur dan bermimpi buruk, mimpi masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Sesaat Hinata melayangkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, yang balas dipandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar, takut ekspresi sakitnya terbaca, Hinata lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangan spontannya tadi ke jalan, ia baru tidur sekitar tiga menit, jika dihitung dari jarak yang telah mereka tempuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya diam. Hinata tidak mungkin mengajak bicara penculiknya sendiri, dan rasa benci yang membuncah menambah seleranya untuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, yang dengan cekatan langsung diraihnya dari kantong celana pendek _army_-nya. Hinata mendengar lamat-lamat pembicaraan Sasuke di ponsel, sepertinya seorang gadis bernama Alex sedang sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat didengar Hinata, lalu Sasuke memutar, "Kita pulang." Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Dan Hinata sedikit tercengang, ternyata orang minim ekspresi seperti Sasuke bisa terlihat begitu gelisah.

Mungkin Alex adalah pacar Sasuke. Hinata membayangkan gadis cantik berambut coklat, bermata hijau dan berkulit sewarna madu yang bekerja sebagai model-dokter gigi dan pantas memakai bikini kemanapun. Hinata maklum, pria seperti Sasuke pasti pacarnya seperti itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata, pasti bukan apa-apanya.

Perjalanan pulang lebih singkat. Pintu penumpang Hinata langsung dibuka oleh salah seorang penjaga yang menjaga Hinata sebelumnya. Tetapi Sasuke tanpa menunggu pintunya dibukakan, langsung berjalan keluar mobil dengan sedikit tergesa, melangkah begitu lebar dan berjalan cepat-cepat.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Ayame keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Hinata, wajahnya juga terlihat gelisah. Bagus, karena Hinata sudah tidak tahan berdiri disini dengan dua orang penjaga menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa pacar Sasuke itu begitu berarti bagi semua orang? Sebersit rasa yang aneh menghampiri Hinata. Cemburu? Iri karena Hinata jadi tidak diperhatikan? Ah, tapi mungkin karena tadi Hinata teringat Gaara, mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan si raven.

"ahh… Hinata-sama, ayo masuk. Anda pasti sudah capai menunggu disini." Ayame membungkuk sopan, dan dibalas dengan gerakan serupa oleh Hinata. Ayame membawanya masuk, dan berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan, lalu menunggu sesuatu dengan gelisah, bersama dengan empat pelayan lain yang sama-sama berseragam seperti perawat, tetapi berwarna biru gelap beraksen garis putih pada setiap ujungnya, bergambar kipas di punggung dan dengan _name tag_ di setiap dada kiri mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi dan berbisik kepada Ayame dengan takut-takut, ikut berbaris didepan pintu, bahkan kedua penjaga Hinata yang tadi juga ikut berbaris disebelahnya. Semuanya membingungkan bagi Hinata, dan terjebak dalam kebingungan rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Ahh… Alex sakit nona, sebelah wajahnya membengkak. Kasihan sekali." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin rincian tentang penyakit, tapi siapa Alex sebenarnya.

"Dan Alex adalah…"

"Alex, ohhh… ahahaha… tentu saja Hinata-sama tidak tahu siapa Alex." Ayame menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menganggap bahwa yang dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Sebelum Ayame sempat menjelaskan, pintu kamar besar didepan mereka terbuka. Ayame langsung menunduk, begitu juga enam orang yang lain termasuk Hinata—karena bingung harus berbuat apa—sebagai isyarat hormat kepada si pembuka pintu. Sasuke keluar dengan terburu-buru, membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan selimut. Eongan lemah terdengar sesaat dari buntelan yang dibawa Sasuke, Hinata melihat sebuah kepala mungil menyeruak dari dalam selimut, sempat bertatapan dengan Hinata selama kurang dari sedetik.

Ternyata Alex adalah seekor kucing, Hinata benar tentang warnanya, berwarna madu, tetapi bermata biru. Salahkan orang yang memberinya nama, Alex terlalu manusia, harusnya kucing itu diberi nama yang lebih masuk akal bagi seekor kucing, seperti Kitty, Cream Puff, Pancake, Snowbell, Maru, Momo, Nekochi atau apapun yang sering terdengar. Bukannya _Alex_. Tapi Hinata sempat kagum dengan kecantikan kucing itu, pasti harganya selangit dan, sepertinya _Abyssinian_ murni, keturunan kucing pertama yang dipelihara manusia, keanggunannya benar-benar orisinil, cukup untuk menggambarkan seorang ratu Mesir.

Hinata cukup ahli kalau soal kucing. Ia termasuk fanatik kucing sejak kecil, mengetahui ras-ras kucing, menyimpan banyak sekali foto kucing di laptopnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia punya satu dirumah. Ayahnya dan kucing bukanlah pasangan serasi, ayahnya selalu protes dengan orang-orang di televisi yang memanjakan kucing terlalu berlebihan , memberi mereka makanan dan perhiasan yang bahkan tidak bisa dibeli kebanyakan orang.

Ayahnya juga selalu memiliki prasangka negatif terhadap kucing, mulai dari kebiasaan kaum mereka buang kotoran sembarangan, menghancurkan perabot, bulu yang membuat alergi, dan penyakit-penyakit yang konon berinang di tubuh makhluk ini.

Untuk hal kucing, Hinata dan ayahnya bukanlah tim yang baik. Satu-satunya kejahatan yang dilakukan Hinata dan mendiang ibunya kepada ayahnya adalah mencintai kucing-kucing. Hinata berusaha mati-matian mencari referensi yang membuktikan bahwa tuduhan-tuduhan kejam ayahnya kepada binatang manis ini hanyalah bualan pecinta anjing semata. Hinata mencintai kucing-kucing ini, berpetualang ke berbagai tempat sepulang sekolah dan memakai uang sakunya untuk memberi makan anak-anak kucing yang terbuang, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam demi mengelus seekor kucing kurus di taman, bahkan menangis saat melihat seekor kucing kecil yang terlindas truk.

Hinata selalu ingin menjadi seperti kucing, tetap berjalan dengan anggun tanpa menampilkan rasa sakit walaupun tubuhnya terluka parah, tetap menjaga kehormatan mereka. Dan mereka tidak memiliki rasa dendam, seberapapun mereka disakiti oleh manusia, pada akhirnya mereka tetap memaafkan manusia dan membiarkan manusia mengelusnya lagi, selalu memberikan kesempatan yang tak terbatas. Hinata sungguh ingin memiliki sifat itu, menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada Uchiha Sasuke karena merebut kebebasan dan kesempatannya, dan mencoba berterimakasih karena telah memungutnya dari jalan. Tapi sayang Hinata bukan kucing, dan tidak memiliki sifat itu—atau belum— tapi setidaknya ia berharap diberi kesempatan untuk belajar, walaupun bukan sekarang.

Tetapi sepertinya beberapa sifat kucing ini lebih mirip Sasuke ketimbang Hinata, pembawaannya yang tenang dan keangkuhannya, serta jalan pikirannya yang tidak bisa ditembus melalui mata kelamnya benar-benar merepresentasikan seekor kucing. Kucing tidak pernah merayu, mereka memerintah kepada manusia. Tetapi kucing menggunakan cara-cara yang lembut, bukan seperti Sasuke yang semena-mena.

Hinata menghabiskan hari itu bersama Ayame, meskipun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaksukaannya kepada dua pengawal pribadinya, mereka tetap tidak pergi dan mengikuti Hinata kemanapun. Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur, Sasuke tidak jadi mengajaknya ke pantai, karena pantai hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin perih. Dan terlebih lagi, sepertinya Sasuke bakal lama, karena sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menunggui Alex.

"Kami semua menyayangi Alex," Ayame mengatakan nama _Alex_ dengan lembut, sorot matanya berubah seirama dengan intonasi suaranya.

Dan Hinata—karena ini soal _kucing_—bersedia membuka telinganya lebar-lebar tanpa melewatkan satu kata pun. Paling tidak Hinata bisa melupakan Sasuke dan semua ritual menyebalkannya yang mengerikan dan membuat Hinata harus menguras perasaannya.

"Kata pelayan yang sudah bekerja disini lama sekali, Sasuke-sama menemukannya waktu berumur dua belas tahun."

Menemukannya? Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Kucing secantik itu dan Sasuke hanya _menemukannya_?

"Awalnya Alex tidak cantik sama sekali. Tapi setelah sedikit tumbuh ia menjadi cantik, dan kelihatan sangat _Abyssinian_. Tapi Alex tetap nakal, ia terus menggores tirai dan memecahkan vas-vas kecil. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki indra yang tajam, selalu membuat orang yang sedang sedih dirumah ini menjadi ceria kembali. Dan, Anda harus percaya Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama adalah ayah yang benar benar benar baik. _Well_, belum ada wanita yang pernah tidur di kamar Sasuke-sama selain Alex."

Hati Hinata terasa hangat dan menyesakkan, ah, sejak kapan ya Hinata tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Mungkin sejak ayahnya meninggal. Saat ini tanda-tanda kehidupan di perasaan Hinata mulai terasa, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang banyak karena kesedihan dan kebencian masih mendominasi hatinya. Tapi kehangatan disini membuat Hinata bingung, entah karena sifat Alex yang menggetarkan, atau sifat Sasuke yang… ah, Hinata tidak ingin begitu mengakuinya. Tidak karena Sasuke sudah menghancurkan kebebasannya.

**~0~**

Matahari kali ini sepertinya enggan berdiam diri dan bersembunyi, keangkuhannya terasa sekali di luar rumah, musim semi kali ini bahkan awan tak datang, padahal seharusnya ada hujan rintik-rintik yang menyejukkan dikala musim semi. Mungkin awan sedang malas menghadapi hari, dan ingin tetap berada jauh dari matahari tanpa nyali untuk menutupi sang surya.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke yang dipinjamkannya kepadanya. Hinata berniat untuk tidur siang, karena Ayame harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dan Hinata yakin keberadaannya hanya akan mengganggu gadis belia itu. Selain itu udara panas seperti ini tidak mendukung keinginan setiap orang untuk beraktivitas.

Baru saja Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur, tiba-tiba suara eongan kecil yang bernada menuntut terdengar dari bawah pintu kamar itu. Hinata mengecek, kemudian suara itu disusul dengan cakar kecil yang menggapai-gapai melalui celah dibawah pintu.

Kucing itu ingin masuk, tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata membukakan pintunya. Syukurlah, karena Sasuke sudah tidak sekejam hari kemarin dan mengizinkan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kucing itu, keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi dan wajahnya tidak membengkak lagi, ia kelihatan bersemangat. _Well_, jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang mengkerut tanpa keinginan hidup.

Hinata memandang pada dua orang penjaga yang memerhatikannya, takut akan wajah mereka yang tergolong sangar. Hinata kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar itu setelah Alex menerobos masuk.

Hinata menyusul Alex yang sudah memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di karpet Kashmir dan memainkan cakar kecilnya di bulu-bulu kambing yang malang itu.

Hinata mengelusnya pelan, benar kata Ayame, kucing ini tahu bagaimana cara memerlakukan manusia dengan baik. Hinata tersenyum tipis, sedangkan bulu lembut di tangannya sudah mendengkur nyaman menikmati setiap sentuhan Hinata. Hinata lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Alex, tetapi ia mulai rasa kantuknya menyerang. Hinata tidak mau tidur dulu, waktunya dengan Alex begitu berharga dan Hinata tidak akan melewatkannya. Akhirnya Hinata mencari DVD di rak televisi, menemukan _Les Mis_—favoritnya, lalu menyetelnya di _DVD Player_.

**~0~**

Sasuke tersadar, gumpalan bulu lembut yang bersandar tenang di pahanya tadi sudah hilang. Ini masih jam satu siang dan Alex sudah berkeliaran, biasanya dengan perut penuh sehabis makan siang _weekend_ seperti ini Alex akan tertidur di dekat Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke khawatir, apalagi kesehatan Alex akhir-akhir ini menurun. Alex memang kucing tua berumur lima belas tahun yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra.

Sasuke meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi kedalam rak perpustakaan keluarga sesuai urutannya semula, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan itu, bermaksud untuk mencari kucingnya yang hilang.

Firasat Sasuke mengatakan ada sesuatu di kamar yang ditempati Hinata.

Dan benar saja, Alex berada didalam kamar Hinata. Tidur di dekat leher Hinata sambil memutar video _Les Mis _di atas karpet Kashmir kamar itu. Keduanya benar-benar pasangan kontras, madu dan indigo, tapi tampak serasi dan benar-benar indah. Terlebih karena wajah Hinata yang biasanya hanya menerawang kosong, kali ini melembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tepat seperti yang dilihat Sasuke sebelum ayah Hinata meninggal.

Sasuke menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya kepada Hinata dengan batuk palsu tunggal, membuat Hinata terburu-buru mencari _remote control _televisi dan mematikannya, lalu berdiri dengan cepat dan tanpa sengaja menyentak Alex yang tertidur pulas dan membuat kucing itu terbangun dengan kaget. Membuat Hinata kaget juga karena tiba-tiba makhluk berbulu itu sudah menancapkan kuku tajamnya ke betis mulus Hinata. "Ma-maaf Alex, aku kaget." Hinata lalu mengangkat kucing itu dan mendekapnya di dadanya, tapi tanpa melupakan rasa paniknya atas kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, lalu menunduk malu.

Alih-alih merasa kasihan karena luka Hinata, kali ini Sasuke malah merasa harus benar-benar menahan tawanya melihat betapa lemotnya Hinata. Entah karena tidak terasa sakit atau tidak sadar dicakar atau memang Hinata terlalu baik.

"Sepertinya itu harus diobati dan dibersihkan," Sasuke bersuara dengan intonasi super rendah, menjaga agar tidak ada nada tawa dalam kalimatnya. Lagipula Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukan Alex dengan kukunya. Bangkai tikus dibawah tempat tidurnya sudah membuktikan banyak hal minggu lalu.

"e…eh?"

Tanpa melepaskan gendongan Hinata pada kucingnya, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke kamar mandi dan mendudukannya dengan paksa diatas kloset. Hinata bahkan belum sempat protes ketika Sasuke berlutut dibawahnya untuk menempelkan kapas yang sudah ditetesi dengan alkohol 70%.

"Ahh…" Hinata mengerang dan menarik kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal. Belajar dari pengalaman, kali ini Sasuke memegangi kaki Hinata dengan kuat agar tidak meronta lagi. Mau tak mau Hinata harus merasakan perihnya dan hanya bisa meredamnya dengan menggigit bibir.

"Diamlah, kalau kau diam akan lebih cepat." Sasuke benar-benar seperti mengobati anak umur enam tahun yang sulit diobati.

"Sasuke-san sa-sakit…" Hinata sedikit merengek, berharap dengan begitu Sasuke mempercepat prosesnya. Sementara gumpalan bulu di pangkuan Hinata hanya diam memerhatikan sejak tadi, tanpa rasa bersalah diwajah mungilnya dan malah menatap bangga pada hasil cakarannya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil Alex," Kata Sasuke setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Hinata yang mendapatkan plester baru di kakinya.

Dengan berat hati Hinata menyerahkan kucing itu kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya, kedatangan Alex ke kamar Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, kedatangan kucing manja nan manis kekamar itu membuat Hinata tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Dan Sasuke malah datang untuk mengambilnya, walaupun itu kucingnya kan tetap saja binatang itu memilih Hinata untuk menemaninya. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, ia ingin ingin ingin sekali kucing itu tetap bersamanya, tadi rasa gengsi dan takut dan bencinya memaksanya tetap diam dan menunduk.

Baru dua langkah Sasuke berbalik untuk berjalan keluar, Alex meronta-ronta dari dekapan Sasuke lalu meloncat turun. Seperti atlit lompat galah tanpa galah dengan per di kakinya, kucing itu dengan mudah memantulkan tubuh rampingnya kemudian mendarat di dada Hinata, sukses membuat Hinata tersungkur dan jatuh ke lantai marmer dengan suara berdebam yang cukup keras.

Lalu hening…

Dua detik kemudian, Hinata tergelak, menganggap kejadian barusan lucu, bukannya menyakitkan, "Pfftttt… Sasuke-san, tadi itu seperti film kartun… Hihihihi..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu si pemuda raven, senyum di wajah manis si gadis indigo. Bahkan ini bukan sekedar senyuman, tapi gelak tawa, melebihi target Sasuke. Terlebih, Hinata menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Kali ini Sasuke harus berterimakasih pada Alex, berjanji memberikan porsi ayam panggang lebih banyak pada kucing itu minggu depan.

Menyadari tatapan datar Sasuke yang tak terbaca pada dirinya, Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dan menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi hatinya terasa hangat, rasa yang sudah lama tidak ia rasanya, merasa dibutuhkan dan rasanya seperti berada dalam keluarga.

Hinata merasa bulir-bulir lembut dari matanya menetes, melewati pipi, dagu dan menetes di bulu lembut dalam dekapannya. "Sasuke-san, aku, aku…"

**TBC**

**Yak, itulah chap 3 yang rada gaje. Hehehe… kelamaan yah updatenya. **

**Pasti pada mikir kan, yakannnn? Kenapa kucing? Kenapa? Karena si author baka ini bingung mau kasih mak comblang biar Sasuke bisa masuk-masuk kamar gituu… masalahnya kan si Sasu sok-sok gengsi gitu. Kebetulan lagi baca buku autobio-nya Cleo, sama Dewey, itu deh pokoknya kucing artis (?). Jadi kepingin nulis kucing juga. Tapi perannya ga bakal terlalu banyak kedepan. Si kucing ini jadi bikin Hinata sama Sasu kayak Ayah-Ibu yah...**

**Kayaknya saya bikin Sasu OOC banget dweh, terlalu sempurna, malah jadi mirip Christian Grey FSoG #plak. Tapi Sasuke ntar juga bakal punya beberapa kekurangan, terutama dari psychological side. Tapi nanti: p **

**Pada akhirnya, saya tetap menuntut Review, hohoho… Flames, critics, advices, compliments, all accepted. **

**Goes on, or stops? Depends on you. **

**And sorry for the super-slow update. :( Hope I can find more time to write. **

**Kamichama NekoChi**

**Thanks for supporting me at first: **


	4. Chapter 4

**KIDNAPPED**

**Kamichama NekoChi (has no copyright but I believe you all respect me)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto absolutely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, bit Western, Typo(s)**

4th Chapter: "Look for ur Healer"

"Aku—"

Sasuke menunggu.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menghentikannya, ini seperti kutukan, Sasuke mengutuknya untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini,"

Kali ini Hinata yang menunggu, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ini mungkin malah akan membuat Sasuke marah, dan akibatnya bisa fatal bagi Hinata, terlebih ia tidak tahu siapa Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata tidak akan berhenti, sudah cukup ia diam saja selama ini. Paling tidak Hinata sudah mencoba, dan bagaimanapun hasilnya, itulah keberanian.

Sasuke mencengkram pundak Hinata, memintanya berdiri dengan paksa. Gadis mungil ini hanya meringis, tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Hinata. Kau akan membusuk disini." Sasuke berkata dingin. Hinata benar-benar merasakan perbedaan atmosfer antara saat ini dan lima menit yang lalu. Saat ini aura Sasuke benar-benar merah, Hinata bahkan bisa melihat kilatan bola mata Sasuke yang seperti berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sasuke menghempaskan Hinata kasar, tapi tidak sampai menjatuhkan gadis itu, lalu keluar kamar setelah mengambil Alex dan benar-benar menghilang.

Hinata merosot, terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Kenapa jadi begini? Bukannya Sasuke sendiri yang menuntun Hinata untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya? Tapi Hinata tidak kecewa akan apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi. Bukankah itu keberanian yang besar? Setidaknya Hinata benar-benar sudah mengambil langkah yang besar, dengan begini kekuatannya akan bertambah bukan?

Walaupun saat ini Hinata malah menangis, tapi kekuatan seorang gadis tidak ditentukan dari tangisan mereka, tapi seberapa keras mereka berusaha. Dan Hinata sudah berusaha walaupun mengalami kegagalan. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

Hinata merasa hatinya telah melunak, mungkin karena ia telah melepaskan beban berat yang diterimanya di masa lalu yang bahkan belum pernah ia keluarkan dalam bentuk tangisan sekecil apapun. Tapi sekarang Hinata bisa menangis sepuasnya, ia bisa mengeluarkan semuanya sebebas yang ia bisa, bahkan sampai air matanya berubah menjadi darah sekalipun.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hina-chan merindukan kalian… " Pertama kali sejak ibunya meninggal, Hinata membiarkan dirinya merindu. Sedari kecil, ayahnya tidak pernah menolerir rasa rindu, sedih, dan airmata. Di mata Hiashi, air mata hanya menambah beban dan kesedihan, ia sering mencubit atau memukul Hinata kecil kalau sampai gadis itu menangis didepan matanya.

Ayahnya selalu bilang segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Padahal tidak, apanya yang baik-baik saja jika kau kehilangan seorang Ibu? Apanya yang baik-baik saja kalau ayahmu terkena kanker dan meninggalkanmu begitu cepat? Apanya yang baik-baik saja jika kau diculik dan dikurung tanpa bisa pergi kemanapun? Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Semuanya gawat saat ini.

Hinata memang sudah melunak saat ini, tapi sekarang rasa bencinya kepada Sasuke malah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dan sekarang, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini, alasan pemuda itu menculiknya saja belum jelas.

Hinata meringkuk di tempat tidur, menempelkan dadanya dengan kaki-kakinya, memegangi kedua lengan porselennya dengan kuat, sayangnya Hinata tidak pernah memelihara kuku-kukunya, kalau tidak, sekarang lengan-lengannya sudah robek karena cengkramannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Hinata tertidur ditengah-tengah tangisannya, mungkin Hinata bahkan tidak sadar dirinya tertidur.

Semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini.

Semoga…

**~0~**

Hinata terbangun jam enam pagi, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, hampir seperti saat pagi pertama ia dibawa Sasuke ke rumah ini. Tapi saat ini rasanya berbeda. Hinata merasa tidak ingin pergi dari tempat tidur. Semangatnya hilang sama sekali saat ini, bahkan rasanya lebih hilang dari kemarin dan Hinata merasa sangat sakit. Lagipula, sakit atau tidak, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Ini pilihannya sendiri, lebih baik begini daripada berusaha susah-susah tapi hasilnya percuma.

Padahal Hinata sudah bisa menangis kemarin, tapi sekarang sepertinya tak ada yang tersisa. Jadi ini mungkin sebabnya seseorang harus pergi ke psikiater secara berkala. Timbunan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak bisa dihilangkan secara instan dalam satu hari.

Jika Hinata bisa berpikir positif, mungkin ia bisa menganggap perlakuan Sasuke bagian dari terapi, walaupun sedikit terlambat dan perasaan Hinata pagi ini mungkin tidak bisa dicegah. Tapi Hinata terlalu buta, hanya melihat hal-hal buruk yang dilakukan pemuda itu dan membencinya dengan cepat karena merusak kebebasannya, dan kata-kata dinginnya yang sama sekali tidak menghibur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ayame mengetuk pintu. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Ayame masuk kedalam kamar yang dipakai Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, sarapannya sudah siap. Hinata-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Ayame mendekati Hinata yang meringkuk berlapiskan selimut di salah satu sisi tempat tidur. Gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk lemah, bibirnya yang biasanya pucat pun saat ini lebih pucat lagi, Ayame memegang lengan Hinata, dingin, seperti mayat.

"Astaga! Hinata-sama, Anda sakit! Sebaiknya saya panggilkan Sasuke-sama." Sebelum Ayame keluar dari ruangan itu , Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, Ayame-san, aku baik-baik saja. Tolong, aku hanya harus ke kamar mandi. Bantu aku." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dengannya. Kebohongan, tepat seperti yang selalu dilakukan ayahnya. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada nanti Sasuke datang kesini dan malah membunuh Hinata.

Dengan ragu Ayame menurut, membantu Hinata duduk, lalu menjinjing lengan Hinata dipundaknya, lalu berjalan sambil menahan tubuh lemah Hinata yang kelihatannya bisa jatuh dan pecah kapan saja.

Hinata memberi isyarat pada Ayame untuk membawanya ke wastafel, lalu memegangi kran lumba-lumba wastafel itu dengan kuat, lalu mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ayame cepat-cepat mengumpulkan rambut panjang Hinata dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, satu tangannya lagi memijat-mijat tengkuk Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, jadi Hinata-sama sudah mengandung?" Tanya Ayame setelah mereka kembali lagi ke tempat tidur.

Hinata syok, mungkin Ayame mengira muntahnya tadi adalah _morning sickness _yang biasa dialami wanita hamil.

"Tidak, Ayame-san, a-anak siapa?" Hinata tetap mencoba menjawab walaupun saat ini suaranya sudah hampir menghilang.

Ayame tertawa, bukankah saat ini sudah sangat jelas hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang meminta Ayame untuk melayani gadis ini dengan baik. Sasuke bahkan pulang setiap hari sejak Hinata dirumah ini. Bukannya mereka pasangan?

Hinata tidak sempat menanggapi tawa Ayame karena kepalanya tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis, tapi tetap berusaha menenangkan Ayame dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayame, kau boleh pergi." Mau tak mau, Ayame keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan Hinata untuk meminum teh Camomile dan sarapan pagi yang ditinggalkannya di ruangan itu.

Hinata bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk memakan makanan itu, perutnya terasa hampar, tidak lapar, tidak merasakan apa-apa, sedangkan mulutnya terasa pahit, membuat Hinata semakin berkeras menolak makanan tersebut walaupun faktanya ia membutuhkannya.

Ayame membawa pergi makanan itu jam satu siang dengan helaan napas panjang. Tak satupun tegukan atau suapan masuk kedalam mulut Hinata, dan sekarang keadaannya malah semakin parah. Ia hanya merespon setiap kata-kata Ayame dengan gerakan kepala, seperti tidak cukup kuat untuk berbicara.

Mungkin Hinata bukan hamil, tidak mungkin separah itu kalau hanya masalah hamil muda. Ayame harus bilang ke Sasuke tentang hal ini secepat mungkin. Ia toh tidak bisa menolong Hinata, tidak bisa melakukan apapun, lagipula kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa terhadap Hinata, sepertinya ia harus membayar mahal karena melalaikan tugas, serta mengingat betapa protektifnya Sasuke pada Hinata. Dan ia sudah kenyang akan ceramah Sasuke tentang menjaga dan merawat gadis ini. Sebenarnya gadis yang beruntung, menjadi berlian bagi pemuda seperti Sasuke, yang takkan pernah dimimpikannya, karena Ayame juga mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

**~0~**

Ayame benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata voniskan kepada pelayan muda yang malang itu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada dikamarnya lagi, bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang ia lakukan pada Hinata kemarin siang.

Baru saja lima belas menit yang lalu Ayame pergi mengambil baki sarapannya, sekarang Sasuke ikut-ikutan datang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata, bangunlah." Sasuke berkata dingin pada Hinata, retoris, itu lebih tepat dikatakan perintah dan bukannya membantunya sembuh, Hinata malah akan semakin sakit kalau Sasuke datang.

Hinata tetap meringkuk, memunggungi Sasuke dan masih tetap mengenakan selimut sebatas leher. Berusaha tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi pada sakit kepalanya daripada mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama maaf, tapi apakah Hinata-sama tidak membutuhkan dokter?" Ayame berkata takut-takut, agak sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau penyakit Hinata parah, dan seperti yang sering diberitakan di televisi, Hinata bisa-bisa akan mati karena telatnya penanganan.

"Tidak, aku _tahu_ Ayame. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa bangun dan meloncat sekarang juga dari tempat tidur."

Ayame mundur, ia tidak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan tuan mudanya ini. Tapi Hinata menggantikan peran Ayame, dengan sedikit memaksa suara seraknya keluar, mengatakannya dengan datar dan dingin. "Katakan satu alasan saja kenapa aku _mau_ bangun, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan mendecih, "Kau akan tahu suatu hari, Hinata. Semua manusia diciptakan untuk itu."

Tidak ada respon lagi dari Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Urusan Hinata ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing, ia bahkan tidak menyangka gadis kuat yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya kini berubah menjadi gadis lemah tidak punya semangat hidup. Sasuke mengerti psikologi dasar, tapi benar-benar sulit mengerti gadis didepannya ini. Apa mungkin caranya salah? Bukannya ketegasan selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Kenapa sih dengan gadis ini?

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kau akan ada sesi dengan psikiater." Sasuke keluar lalu menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, hampir tidak menimbulkan suara.

Rutukan Hinata hanya sebatas dalam pikirannya, karena tubuhnya kini sudah benar-benar kaku dan tidak mau merespon perintah dalam otaknya lagi. Kali ini psikiater? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kejiwaan Hinata? Yah memang ada banyak masalah dalam otaknya. Tapi ini, pakai psikiater segala, padahal Hinata tidak gila, mendekati pun tidak.

Lagipula Hinata tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun kalau psikiater itu bertanya macam-macam, tenaganya sekarang sudah habis.

Tapi Ayame memaksanya minum susu, segelas penuh. Membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan muntahnya. Setidaknya kekuatannya bertambah sedikit. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

**~0~**

Psikiater yang sudah cukup berumur itu keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Hinata setelah sesi selama setengah jam. Lalu digiring Ayame menuju ke ruang tamu menemui Sasuke.

"Hhhh… Uchiha-san, gadis ini benar-benar sakit dan terluka." Sasuke tahu itu. Tahu dengan tepat apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini di masa lalu.

"Anda harus berusaha keras. Anda mencintai gadis ini bukan? Dia menyimpannya sendiri terlalu lama. Lebih lama dari yang kebanyakan orang mampu. Dia gadis yang kuat."

"Jadi? Tapi kemarin dia baik-baik saja." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"_Nervous Breakdown_ memang sering secara mendadak. Saya tidak akan memberinya obat. Saya percaya kalian berdua bisa mengatasinya," Psikiater itu menarik napas panjang.

"Berikan Hinata cinta Anda, Uchiha-san, itulah yang ia butuhkan. Mungkin agak sedikit lama, karena Hinata belum mencintai Anda, tapi ini hanya soal waktu dan keadaan, saya melihat ia begitu kagum pada Anda, sebelum membenci Anda, tentunya. Ia mungkin belum siap memberikan hatinya lagi, takut kehilangan. Atau mungkin takut Anda tidak mencintainya, bertepuk sebelah tangan maksud saya. Itulah sebabnya Anda harus menunjukkan cinta Anda perlahan-lahan.

"Bicaralah padanya, tentang apa saja. Sedikit demi sedikit ia akan menyadari seseorang disisinya, dan memercayakan semua perasaannya pada Anda, lalu melepaskan bebannya. Hanya bicara, bisa dimulai dari hal-hal paling sederhana."

"Hn… Akan kucoba."

"Semoga berhasil, Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu saya pamit, semoga Hinata cepat sembuh, ia gadis yang cantik. Anda tidak salah pilih. Hihihi…"

"Terimakasih Tsunade-san."

Salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan Psikiater itu sampai ke gerbang utama mansion Uchiha, sementara Sasuke masih duduk di kursi nyamannya.

Kuncinya adalah berbicara. Hanya bicara.

Sasuke sering berpidato didepan umum, memberikan motivasi kepada orang banyak, bahkan bisa berbicara sangat persuasif dan membuat orang terlena dan langsung terbujuk menanamkan saham pada Uchiha Enterprises. Tapi ini bicara yang berbeda, dari hati ke hati, dari pria ke wanita. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke memulai?

Sasuke harus memikirkannya malam ini. Ia akan membiarkan Hinata beristirahat sekarang, agar gadis itu merasa lebih baik. Berbicara satu setengah jam dengan psikiater dengan keadaan seperti itu pasti membuatnya lelah.

Sasuke akan memulainya besok. Ia pasti akan menyelamatkan Hinata.

**~0~**

"Aku membawakan sarapanmu." Hinata terbelalak, kali ini pembawa sarapannya bukan Ayame, tapi Uchiha Sasuke! CEO Uchiha Enterprises? Orang terkaya nomor 5 se-Jepang dan nomor 20 sedunia, sepuluh besar pengusaha muda tersukses ditingkat dunia, membawakannya sarapan?

Sungguh mengherankan bahwa dikeadaan seperti ini Hinata masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi toh, apa yang bisa dipikirkan Hinata saat keadaan seperti ini? Kecuali hal-hal yang ada didepan matanya seperti Sasuke.

Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Hinata, masih seperti kemarin, keadaannya pun masih sama, tidak ada peningkatan. Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar sakit seumur hidup, tetapi sepertinya yang ini akan berlangsung lama. Dan Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Setelah meletakkan sarapan Hinata di bawah kaki gadis itu, Sasuke membungkuk kemudian mengangkat sesuatu dari lantai.

"Dia akan menemanimu sepanjang hari." Makhluk kecil itu terangkat, lalu melayang ke hadapan Hinata.

"Alex!" Suara terkejut Hinata bahkan masih sangat lemah dan sama seraknya dengan kemarin. Tapi Hinata mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari selimut untuk mengelus makhluk kecil berbulu itu. Kucing itu tetap disana, meringkuk bersama Hinata, mata biru indahnya menatap intens pada Hinata lalu memberikan satu kedipan, tanda persahabatan. Membuat Hinata memeluknya tanpa perlawanan.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Sekarang kau harus benar-benar makan."

"Tidak mau." Hinata merajuk.

"Aku memaksa." Sasuke menyingkap selimut Hinata, tanpa Hinata sempat protes, lalu mendudukan gadis itu dengan menggendongnya sedikit.

Hinata meringis, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah Sasuke. Nampan makanan Hinata ditaruh di pangkuan gadis itu, bubur, telur rebus, dan jus _cranberry_.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau makan sesuatu, Hinata."

Daripada diinvasi Sasuke terus, lebih baik mencoba makan. Hinata mengambil gelas jus _cranberry_, satu-satunya yang sepertinya bisa diterima perutnya saat ini.

Satu tegukan, Hinata lalu menutup mulutnya. Mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sasuke lalu menggendong Hinata didepan tubuhnya, lalu segera berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan menurunkan gadis itu di depan wastafel. Dengan sigap memegangi rambut Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata memeluk pinggang Sasuke untuk mencari keseimpangan dan penopang saat menumpahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum berisi. Membuat Sasuke yang berhati es mau tak mau merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali leih cepat, untung ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Semuanya berjalan dengan diam, tanpa kata-kata, karena hal itu memang yang paling tepat saat ini.

Meskipun ingin, Sasuke tidak menggendong Hinata kali ini. Ia harus berjalan sampai ke tempat tidur, Hinata harus menemukan kekuatannya sendiri. Walaupun Sasuke masih harus menopangnya dan membantunya berjalan.

Hinata ingin mengelak dari bantuan Sasuke, tapi kaki-kaki jelinya saat ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya. Lebih baik pasrah dan menawarkan diri untuk dibantu, bukan?

Sasuke gagal memberikan Hinata makanan dan membuatnya makan. Semua yang masuk kedalam lambungnya akan keluar lagi, percuma saja memberinya makan. Baki makanannya sudah diletakkan jauh dari jangkauan penglihatan Hinata. Mungkin nanti siang gadis ini akan bisa makan.

Hinata kembali meringkuk, menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi sampai ke dagu, tapi satu tangannya terulur keluar, berharap bisa menemukan kehangatan dari makhluk kecil berbulu penuh kehidupan didepannya, dengan posisi miring membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kursi rias dibelakangnya ke dekat tempat tidur, dan duduk dibelakang Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke harus membuat kontak verbal dengan gadis ini.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menopang pada tempat tidur, "Bicaralah, Hinata."

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana caranya, ini terlihat salah. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Sepertinya cara tadi tidak berhasil, Hinata tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, mungkin caranya harus diubah.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan caranya." Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi sepertnya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"IQ-ku 145 dan aku pandai menyanyi." Apa ini? Sekarang Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan wanita, masalahnya, tak butuh bicara pun semua wanita tetap akan jatuh ke ranjangnya. Sebelumnya berhubungan dengan lawan jenis tidak pernah sesulit ini, bahkan dengan ibunya.

"Terdengar seperti pamer." Hinata merespon dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan desisan bergetar.

Cara ini berhasil, Hinata mengatakan_nya_. Tanpa sadar perasaannya sudah dikeluarkan, ia bilang apa yang ada didalam pikirannya, Sasuke pamer. Sasuke pamer? Sepertinya kata 'pamer' bermakna negatif, tapi kata 'pamer' tidak pernah seindah ini ditelinga Sasuke. Ia akan menggunakan cara ini lagi nanti.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangan Rolex-nya, jam delapan pagi, Sasuke harus pergi ke kantor, ia harus bermain lagi dengan saham dan matematika lagi. Artinya harus meninggalkan Hinata juga.

"Aku harus bekerja. Aku akan kembali jam makan siang." Sasuke berjalan keluar, tanpa salam perpisahan, apalagi kecupan di dahi.

Hinata harus mengakui, rasanya nyaman didekat Sasuke. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak cepat, keberadaan Sasuke membatnya sedikit senang. Pria itu tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Mungkinkah Hinata memercayai Sasuke sekali lagi? Atau tetap berusaha menyangkal perasaannya?

**TBC**

**Hmmm… sudah chapter 4! But still long way to go. **

**Nulis chapter ini jadi keinget sama novel psikologinya Torey Hayden "The Mechanical Cat"(maaf, buku bacaan saya kucing semua *plak). Gimana yah rasanya hidup dalam dunia fantasi? (Bukan fantasi jorok, ya). Intinya bukan dunia fantasi sih, tapi gimana kamu percaya sama lingkungan kamu, kalo ga percaya sama lingkungan, pake kucing aja buat ngecek daerah, aman gak dari hantu. (author ngaco) **

**Ternyata memperbaiki kejiwaan itu butuh waktu lamalamalamalama! Kasihan Hinata, menderita terus gak ada temen curhat. Gak nyangka juga ntar Sasuke nyediain dirinya buat dicurhatin, (oke, yang kita baca di chapter ini memang Sasu yang curhat).**

**Oh ya, literatur, **_**Nervous Breakdown (Mental Breakdown): Mental illness that caused a person cannot function in day-to-day live. Causes are varied, in Hinata's case, it's because intimate and family relationship, even work and financial problem also take role. **_

**Review loh ya. Ni udah update cepet ini. Oh ya, kontak SasuHina-nya udah lumayan kan? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**KIDNAPPED**

**Kamichama NekoChi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto absolutely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING :OOC, Gaje, bit Western, Typo(s)**

**5****th**** chapter: "Now, Look at Him"**

Sasuke benar-benar kembali pada jam makan siang. Ditangannya ada dua bungkusan besar berbentuk kotak. Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa isinya, semoga saja bukan alat-alat untuk membuatnya seperti berada dirumah sakit.

Hinata tidak tidur sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya tadi pagi, tidak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya, sekarang tubuhnya tidak bisa menurut lagi pada perintah otaknya, sel-sel saraf penghubungnya seperti pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke membuka bungkusan itu dan menaruhnya di lemari meja (kabinet) berwarna _soft cream_ yang berderet di ruangan itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah laptop berwarna violet yang cantik dari kotak yang paling besar, lalu disusul segala peralatannya, kemudian sebuah iPad dari kotak yang lebih kecil, yang sudah dilindungi dengan_ leather case_ berwarna ungu muda, terakhir ponsel layar sentuh yang sepertinya keluaran terbaru dari kotak yang paling kecil.

Sasuke memulai dengan iPad-nya, dengan masih berada dalam posisi berdiri, jari-jari lentiknya bermain di layar sentuh alat itu. Hinata yang terjaga mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke dengan matanya, tanpa dibutuhkan pemikiran dan kesadaran, matanya hanya mengikuti jemari itu melakukan manuvernya dengan cepat dan hati-hati.

"Ada 1189 judul dan kurasa masih muat diisi sepuluh ribu lagi." Sasuke akhirnya mendongak pada Hinata, mendapati sepasang mata sewarna mutiara itu sedang menatapnya.

"Terpesona, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke selimutnya, memainkan tangannya di ujung-unjung selimut didepan lehernya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis ini benar-benar sulit ditebak, terkadang menyenangkan dan bersikap malu-malu seperti ini, kadang juga bersikap super menyebalkan dan ketus. Tapi Sasuke tahu, gadis ini tidak bisa terus-terusan berbohong akan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke ingat pesan Hiashi untuk menjaga gadis ini dengan sepenuh hati karena Hiashi tahu Sasuke memberikan hatinya pada anak gadisnya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Hiashi berpesan pun Sasuke akan tetap menjaga gadis ini, kemauannya sendiri, karena hatinya sudah dicuri oleh wanita Hyuuga ini sejak pandangan pertamanya.

Hinata bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya sebelum ini. Keputusannya untuk tetap tak terlihat selama beberapa waktu membuat Hinata tentu saja menganggapnya sebagai orang asing, meskipun memang benar begitu. Bagi Hinata, tentu saja, karena Sasuke dan Hiashi sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, lebih tepatnya sejak Hinata menolak tawaran pekerjaan di Uchiha Enterprises. Lebih mudah mengerti Hiashi daripada mengerti anak perempuannya, menurut Sasuke, jauh, Hinata sulit sekali didekati, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain yang selalu mudah didapatkan.

Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolerir penolakan, jadi saat ia mengirimkan tawaran pekerjaan kepada Hinata yang posisinya sangat tinggi tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah, Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus turun tangan sendiri dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia datang sendiri ke rumah mungil Hinata, melihat gadis itu berjalan ke jalan dari rumah mungil yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat _clematis _dan _wisteria_ di teralis khusus rumah itu. Tamannya dipenuhi dengan lavender, geranium, _pansy_ dan beberapa mawar besar yang disangga tiang-tiang besi. Terkesan manis, tepat seperti gadis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah ini. Awalnya Sasuke mengira bukan gadis itu yang ia tawari bekerja di perusahaannya, karena gadis itu terlihat lemah dan manja, tapi Sasuke salah sampai dia masuk ke dalam. Dan ia tahu ia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah sekarang.

Sasuke kembali dari masa lalunya, hatinya tersenyum, walaupun keadaan Hinata begini dan gadis itu belum menyadari Sasuke, paling tidak Sasuke merasa berhutang budi pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau Hinata tinggal dirumah seorang diri dan keadaanya seperti ini, entah hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi Hinata akan ditemukan membusuk di kamarnya.

"Tolstoy, London, Proust, Ishiguro, Harper Lee, dan…"

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit.

"Ada novel anak-anak? Jacqueline Wilson, Roald Dahl, L.M Montgomery, Dr. Seuss?"

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar daftar novelis klasik yang disebutkan Sasuke dari daftar e-book di iPad-nya, bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan semua itu? Pasti harganya mahal sekali. Sasuke sengaja membacakannya, membuat Hinata merasa lapar. Tidak membaca selama beberapa minggu membuat jiwa seninya meraung-raung. Ya, novel anak-anak itu juga termasuk favorit Hinata.

"Tidak sebelum kau makan siang," Sasuke seperti tahu pikiran Hinata, jadi buku-buku itu untuk memancing Hinata ya?

Ayame yang sudah sejak lima menit lalu menenteng baki makanan, membangunkan Hinata dan membantunya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, lalu meletakkan baik pangkuan Hinata, mencoba merayu Hinata makan. Kali ini menunya berbeda, sup hangat beraroma krim dan ayam bercampur dengan jagung membuat Alex menaikkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi Hinata dengan enggan menyuapkan sesendok sup itu ke mulutnya. Sedikit mual, tapi sepertinya tidak keburu keluar, Hinata menambah sekali lagi, sampai pada suapan ketiga dan ia sudah tidak kuat, lalu menekan makanannya agar tidak keluar dengan minum seteguk jus jeruk.

Ayame membawa baki itu jauh-jauh dari hadapan Hinata, tiga suapan saja sudah merupakan kemajuan dan jika dipaksa lebih banyak lagi, Hinata malah akan mengeluarkannya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, mata Alex mengikuti kemana Ayame membawa baki itu, mamasang posisi siap siaga, lalu berlari meloncat dan mengejar Ayame, melewati Sasuke tanpa menengok kearahnya. Hinata telat menangkapnya, tangannya baru maksimal merentang saat kucing itu sudah keluar ruangan.

"Biarkan dia, dia akan datang sendiri kalau kau butuh." Sasuke merujuk pada Alex, kelakuannya sudah mulai nakal lagi. Sekarang burung-burung berkicau di mansion Uchiha sudah pergi entah kemana.

Hinata melayangkan pandangannya pada Sasuke sekilas, lalu menunduk lagi.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan dengan iPad barunya, lalu menyerahkan benda itu ke Hinata, yang diterima Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Termasuk laptop dan ponselnya, kau boleh mengontak siapapun. Termasuk polisi kalau ini bisa dikategorikan penculikan."

Berarti Hinata tidak bisa menelepon polisi dan bilang bahwa ia diculik, padahal itulah yang ia pikirkan tadi kalau Sasuke memberinya alat komunikasi.

Hinata menangangguk pelan, "Te-terima kasih Sasuke-san. Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Entah, 'kenapa' dalam pertanyaan Hinata bisa berarti apa saja.

"_I dare do all that may become a man. Who dares more is none_." Sasuke menyeringai, entah kenapa itu yang ada dipikirannya saat Hinata bertanya 'mengapa'.

"Macbeth1)?" Kutipan itu juga bisa berarti apa saja. Apa saja. Ambisi laki-laki _kan_ bukannya sedikit. Seringaian Sasuke membuat Hinata bergidik pula.

Sasuke tidak heran Hinata tahu, Hiashi bercerita banyak, gadis ini penggemar karya-karya klasik. Semua buku yang Sasuke masukkan di iPad yang dipegang Hinata di pangkuannya adalah semua yang gadis itu inginkan. Dan Sasuke senang karena pemberiannya sekarang diterima Hinata dengan tangan terbuka

"Ya."

Hinata terkesima. Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang mau membahas hal-hal seperti itu. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, dan Gaara, tidak pernah sedikitpun menaruh minat pada buku-buku kuno seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke berbeda, ia seperti punya pengetahuan seluas lautan, Hinata menyukai gaya bicaranya yang cerdas dan tenang, tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk mengakui hal ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menari kursi meja rias lagi, seperti tadi pagi, tapi kali ini Hinata duduk dan Sasuke bisa memandang gadis ini ketika berbicara dengannya. Tatapan juga memberikan kontribusi bagi pembentukan sebuah hubungan.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, ia sudah lelah membenci Sasuke terus menerus kali ini. Tapi juga masih belum bisa memberikan hatinya pada lelaki ini. Hanya menganggapnya seperti teman bicara ketika menunggu antrian atau menunggu bel masuk saat ujian universitas.

"Sasuke-san me…membaca?" Hinata ingin tahu lebih jauh rupanya.

"Ya, dan bermain."

"Macbeth?"

"Bukan, _The King__2)_. Dan banyak lainnya." Sasuke adalah _Drama King_ di SMA-nya di Spencer, Iowa. Hinata heran, bagaimana orang seperti Sasuke bisa bermain peran? Tapi berhubung ini Sasuke, tak ada yang mempertanyakan kemampuannya dalam segala hal.

"Yang lain?"

"_Les Mis_. Marius."

Hinata ber-ah pendek, kemudian meneruskan, "A...aku se...selalu suka Eponine."

"Kau bermain?" Sasuke tahu ini berhasil, meskipun hanya frasa-frasa pendek yang belum sempurna untuk disebut sebagai kalimat, tapi percakapannya dengan Hinata berjalan lancar.

"Ti…tidak!" Hinata berharap andai saja ia bisa lebih percaya diri didepan umum dan suara kecilnya bisa lebih tinggi lagi, ia akan bisa memerankan peran. Tapi Hinata selalu bersekolah disekolah negeri, dramanya kisaran drama cerita rakyat dan cerita fiksi karangan sendiri, tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali.

Kebanyakan gadis akan memimpikan Cosette dan mengidolakannya, tapi Hinata malah memilih Eponine. Tapi Hinata hanya menyukainya, mungkin karena pengorbanannya? Tapi tokoh Eponine juga bukan tokoh yang terlalu baik. Entahlah, Hinata hanya menyukainya saja.

"Dengar, Hinata," Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ini sudah ia pikirkan sejak tadi malam, meskipun ini benar-benar sulit tapi mungkin Sasuke banar-benar harus melakukannya.

"Kau boleh keluar dari sini kalau kau sembuh." Jantung Hinata mencelos, kaget, senang, dan… ada satu perasaan aneh seperti kecewa.

Tapi rasa senangnya mendominasi, Hinata akan berusaha sembuh, kalau begitu. Hinata sudah membayangkan, ia akan menerima tawaran mengajar di universitasnya dulu, menyewa apartemen kecil yang nyaman, dan berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Ia akan bahagia. Hinata memikirkan suami dan anak-anak, ayahnya pasti senang bisa punya cucu-cucu yang lucu. Tapi suami? Entah kenapa pikiran Hinata tertuju pada pemuda dewasa didepannya, membuatnya memerah.

"Te…terima kasih Sasuke-san." Kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang keadaannya justru terbalik, Hinata membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang, Hinata harus mengakui, ia berhutang pada pemuda ini. Telah merawatnya, tanpa pamrih.

Seketika itu keinginan Hinata untuk mengetahui alasan Sasuke menculiknya tempo hari muncul lagi, apakah cinta? Mana mungkin orang yang dendam bisa begitu baik padanya dan memerhatikannya? Hinata tak mau berharap banyak, mana mungkin orang seperti Sasuke jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Hinata yang tak punya kelebihan sama sekali. Hinata bahkan tidak punya kepercayaan diri hanya untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

"Hn. Yang penting kau sembuh."

'Dan menemukan alasan untuk bangun' Sasuke menambahkan dalam hatinya.

Sasuke lalu pergi lagi, karena jam makan siang sudah habis dan dia harus kembali ke kantornya.

Hinata memikirkan tawaran Sasuke tadi. Jadi intinya, dia harus sembuh. Kalau bisa, dua hari dari sekarang Hinata harus bisa berjalan sendiri!

**~0~**

Matahari berlari menuju ke barat, bulan mengejarnya, terkena sinarnya sedikit tapi tetap saja tak bisa menangkapnya. Tapi matahari membantu bulan bersinar, walaupun hanya satu sisi, sedangkan sisi lainnya akan gelap sampai akhir zaman. Itu salah bulan sendiri, terlalu menutup diri.

Temboknya begitu kuat, tapi tetap saja tidak mampu menahan Hinata yang kakinya bergetar begitu kuat. Hinata berjuang ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya sudah terasa tidak enak, walaupun pelayan Sasuke memandikannya dengan handuk basah tadi sore, rasanya berbeda dan Hinata tidak mendapatkan kesegaran sama sekali. Lagipula mandi mungkin bisa menambah kesehatannya, siapa tahu sehabis mandi dengan air hangat, kaki Hinata tidak bergetar seperti sekarang ini. Tapi yang terpenting adalah semangat hidupnya yang sudah kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Hinata menghidupkan _shower_, lalu mengira-ngira suhu yang pas. Hinata sengaja memilih shower, agar kaki-kakinya bisa berlatih untuk berdiri dengan baik lagi.

Setelah selesai, Hinata mencoba mengambil jubah handuk diseberangnya, tangan kanannya memegangi kran dan tangan kirinya mencoba meraih handuk itu. Terlalu jauh. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengeluh akan kamar madi yang kelewat lebar, membuatnya harus menjangkau terlalu jauh. Hinata akhirnya bisa menyambar handuknya, tapi melupakan pegangannya pada kran. Dan terjatuh dengan keras di lantai kamar mandi.

Hinata meringis, seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Memar-memar sudah terlihat di pundak dan kakinya, ditambah kaki kanannya keseleo. Gadis malang itu berusaha bangun, menggapai penggantung handuk. Percuma, kaki-kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk bangun, tangannya juga terlalu gemetar untuk menyeret tubuhnya keluar.

Hinata hanya meringis, tidak sampai menangis, tapi ia berharap seseorang akan menemukannya dengan cepat, lantai kamar mandinya dingin dan basah, ia bisa mati kalau tak ada yang menemukannya malam ini. Hinata menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan jubahnya tadi, berharap bisa mengurangi dinginnya kamar mandi itu.

**~0~**

"Temetemetemetemetmeeeeeee! Teme! Kembalikan roh Sasuke ke tubuhnya! Pergilah kau setan tuli!"

"Diam kau, Dobe!" Sasuke kesal, daritadi Naruto hanya mengganggunya bekerja, orang ini memang tidak bisa diam, setiap ada makhluk hidup didepannya, makhluk hidup itu harus menanggapinya berbicara, walaupun itu semut sekalipun. Dalam hal ini, Naruto klop sekali dengan Alex, selain fisiknya mirip, mereka berdua hiperaktif satu sama lain, entah saling mengejar, petak umpet, atau hanya guling-gulingan di lantai, mansion Uchiha jadi taman bermain mendadak. Tapi kalau Sakura ada, jangankan bergerak, bernapas pun kalau dilarang dia akan berhenti.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bekerja, ia hanya memutar-mutar jarinya di _touchpad_ laptop spesifikasi tingginya dengan wajah serius, tetapi pikirannya melayang, kerumah, ke Hinata. Ini salah Naruto, tadinya Sasuke ingin segera pulang, tapi Naruto meneleponnya, mobilnya macet, jadi ia harus menjemput Naruto dan tidak bisa pulang cepat. Bagaimana bisa Rolls Royce V16 bisa macet? Kalau bukan orang sebodoh Naruto pemiliknya, takkan terjadi. Dan bukannya pulang dengan segera, Naruto malah mengajaknya ke Sapphire Sky Dining miliknya. Memangnya mereka kencan?

"Ah… Sasuke nggak asik. Kita kan sudah lama tidak keluar berdua. Kau sibuk sih." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan aku asik? Sudah, aku mau pulang. Perasaanku tak enak." Sasuke mematikan laptopnya, menunggunya beberapa detik sebelum menutupnya, oh tentu saja laptop dengan kapasitas RAM 8 Gigabyte itu akan hidup dan mati dengan cepat.

"Ah? Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau punya perasaan?" Naruto membuat ekspresi heran dengan mengangkat alis pirangnya tinggi-tinggi. Pria blasteran yang satu ini memang dipuja-puja banyak wanita, karena kulit kecoklatannya yang seksi, ramput pirang dan mata bening biru yang indah dan bercahaya. Sakura bilang, seharusnya sudah dari dulu Naruto memulai debut di Hollywood. Ditambah Sasuke, mereka seperti pasangan homo yang diidam-idamkan banyak wanita.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, langsung berjalan ke tangga berpilin yang disusun seperti RNA menuju ke lantai satu, buru-buru menuju tempat parkir dan langsung menuju ke mobilnya. Hari ini Sasuke 'hanya' menggunakan salah satu Saab-nya, tidak terlalu mencolok dijalan dan termasuk paling aman dikelasnya. Lebih baik bukan? Daripada Naruto, harga selangit tapi tetap macet dan menyusahkan orang.

"Oi… Temeee nanti aku pulang sama siapa?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobil tiga puluh ribu dollarnya, kemudian cepat-cepat melaju, sedikit khawatir Naruto bisa menyusulnya dan malah masuk lagi ke mobilnya.

Sasuke mengklason mobilnya beberapa kali, sedikit tidak sabar karena gerbangnya lama sekali belum dibuka juga. Seorang _security_ membukakan gerbangnya, kemudian Sasuke langsung memasukkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan lancar.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-sama." Dua orang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan sopan, yang dibalas dengan gumaman 'hn' singkat dari tuan muda mereka.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, hari ini sangat melelahkan dan Sasuke ingin segera mandi, ini sudah sangat malam.

Tapi matanya menuju kearah kamar Hinata.

Terang. Apakah dia belum tidur? Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera memasuki kamar itu.

Ayame sedang memasangkan kompres ke kening Hinata ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ia akan kena masalah sekarang.

"Ada apa?" yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Hinata yang terbaring dan memakai kompres. Ternyata firasat buruknya benar.

"Hi…hinata-sama, saya menemukannya tergeletak di kamar mandi, ke…kedinginan, dan sekarang beliau demam." Ayame menjawab takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya? Bukankah itulah satu-satunya tugas yang kubebankan padamu?" Sasuke berkata dingin, sangat marah. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang biasa meledak-ledak seperti bom.

"Ma..maaf."

"Aku akan menelepon dokter. Setelah itu kau harus menjaganya disini, jangan keluar."

"Ba..baik, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hinata terbaring, gadis itu sudah tertidur rupanya. Sasuke menyentuh kening Hinata yang tertidur, panas sekali, berbeda dengan akhir-akhir ini yang biasanya tubuhnya dingin.

"Tak apa, hanya demam, besok dia akan baikan dan sembuh, biarkan saja beristirahat." Dokter berambut abu-abu itu berkata seraya melepas stetoskop dari telinganya menuju ke lehernya, kemudian menyimpannya kembali didalam tas praktiknya.

Dokter itu hanya meninggalkan plester penurun panas untuk Hinata, percaya bahwa gadis ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Ayame, jaga Hinata kali ini. Ketuk pintuku jika terjadi sesuatu." Dan semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu.

**~0~**

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Seorang pelayan menggedor-gedor pintu Sasuke pada jam dua malam.

Tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke segera membuka pintu. Tanpa bertanya, ia langsung berjalan dengan setengah berlari ke kamar Hinata.

Pemandangan selanjutnya membuat jantung Sasuke mencelos, tubuh Hinata mengejang hebat dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, mimisan.

"Sasuke-sama! Suhunya 420 Celcius dan, dan…" Ayame tidak bisa melanjutkan, suaranya bergetar karena tangisan dan ketakutan, tangannya terkena darah cukup banyak karena berusaha menghentikan mimisan Hinata yang tak kunjung berhenti, dan sepertinya Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata keluar, lengan kekarnya beberapa kali hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena tubuh Hinata belum berhenti mengejang juga.

Saat ini seluruh pelayan di mansion Uchiha berada dalam siaga satu, keadaan seperti ini sudah menjadi latihan mereka sebelum direkrut menjadi pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa Sasuke komando, mobil Saab-nya tadi malam sudah siap berjalan, lengkap dengan supir yang terlatih untuk memicu mobil sekencang mungkin. Dan tanpa menunggu lama pula, Sasuke masuk ke kursi belakang sedan itu.

"Hinata, Hinata, bertahanlah." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, berusaha meredam kejang-kejang Hinata, sekarang piyama biru tua pemuda itu berubah menjadi kehitaman di bagian dada, menjadi serat-serat kapiler bagi darah dari hidung Hinata yang terus-terusan mengalir.

Sasuke merutuk pada dokter bodoh yang memeriksa Hinata tadi, seharusnya ia tahu, seharusnya Hinata sudah berada dirumah sakit sejak tadi, seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau suhunya akan setinggi ini dan membuat Hinata kejang. Atau Ayame juga salah, ia tidak menjaga Hinata dengan baik dan membiarkannya pingsan kedinginan dikamar mandi. Atau seandainya saja Naruto tidak memaksanya, mungkin sejak sore hingga larut malam Sasuke akan saling mengobrol dengan Hinata, dan berharap esok hari Hinata tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, tapi terkadang perasaan seseorang akan menjadi lebih labil dan berusaha mencari kesalahan orang lain, berusaha mencari celah supaya peristiwa ini tidak terjadi, berusaha mengulang waktu seandainya bisa.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya begitu mereka sampai didepan_ Emergency Unit _St. Luke's International Hospital dan langsung melarikan Hinata kedalam gedung tersebut. Beberapa perawat langsung menuntunnya untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan bersekat tirai, meminta Sasuke menunggu sebentar. Sekarang Sasuke merasa seperti orang biasa, pelayanannya tidak spesial karena ini benar-benar mendadak dan dini hari, tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan reservasi dahulu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lemah Hinata? Seharusnya kan kejadian ini hanya terjadi pada anak-anak." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, hanya demam, tapi di tubuh kecil Hinata bisa menjadi peristiwa serius.

"Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san…" Hinata sadarkan diri, tangannya menggapai-gapai seperti mencari sesuatu, kemudian menabrak tangan Sasuke, lalu meletakannya diatas tangan Sasuke. Tak pelak membuat empunya terlonjak kaget, sejak kapan Hinata menjadi seperti ini?

Sasuke menatap Hinata, datar seperti biasa, tapi Hinata cukup tahu bahwa pria itu khawatir, "Aku tak apa-apa, cuma pusing. Izinkan aku tidur dulu ya."

Hinata menutup matanya lagi, kali ini lebih tenang dan terkendali, suhu tubuhnya sudah tidak sepanas yang tadi. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu, baru sadar betapa anyirnya tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata, dan hampir seluruh dagu dan leher Hinata terbalur darah yang belum sampai mengering.

"Cepat sembuh. Kau ingin pergi _kan_?"

**TBC**

**Macbeth, karya Shakespeare, dialog ini aku ambil dari film V for Vendetta, entah kenapa walaupun beda dari ambisinya si gila Macbeth atau V, tapi cinta bisa jadi ambisi yang kuat, kan? **

**The King, yang dibunuh Macbeth akhirnya, hohoho…**

**Sedikit-sedikit kebuka kan kenapa Sasu nyulik Hina? Tapi bukan wasiat Hiashi intinya kenapa Sasu nyulik Hinata, kalo dilogika, menjaga seseorang ga harus membawa orang itu untuk tinggal serumah dengan paksa, kan? Hayo coba tebak deh alasan masuk akal lain. **

**Aku juga rada sedih kaya Hinata, kalo jadi geek anime mah masi ada temennya, nah ini geek karya sastra klasik. Tak ada satupun temanku yang niat baca Anna Karenina, atau sekedar novel anak2nya Dr. Seuss, paling juga pada taunya Lorax, itupun dari kartunnya. Huhu… sedih. Di Indonesia juga jarang sih ada yg terbitin, jadi kalo beli 'ilegal'. **

**Novelnya Kazuo Ishiguro juga bagus, katanya novelis Jepang paling hebat. **

**Udah ah, RnR ojo lali yo. Wkwk... *dilemparin tomat. **


End file.
